The PowerPuff Girls (Reborn)
by MajesticDeity
Summary: (AU) In this alternate, new world, there is a set of new PPG's that live here- Eva, Elise and Elaine. They fight crime and have superhuman powers just like the original trio. But what happens when the evil Dr. Carl creates a set of three mischievous boys to distract the girls while he plots to take over the world? (PPG x RRB pairing!) Please review! :3
1. Chapter 1 Birthday Bash!

**Hey guys! This chapter is a bit on the boring side, but just hang on there for now ^^**

In the bustling, never ending city of New York, things always remained the same. From the crabby people that would occasionally yell at stalling passengers on the train to the slight and hazy smog inaugurating the city's bluish gray skies, eight million Americans would consider this strange place home.

People of all backgrounds and ethnicities thrive in this urban civilization, and there are two sides to this town- the fancy, elegant downtown area, and lastly, there's the ghetto neighborhood-uprooted from the face of disaster, crime and economic depression.

This place is the manifestation of prostitution, drug trading, theft, and assault of all levels. However, Mrs. Mercury, chemistry professor at Harvard University has created three special girls out of exotic ingredients- and one of those included Chemical X- to combat against all levels of injustice.

Thus the birth of what they came to be as "The PowerPuff Girls" exploded into life. Here we have Eva, Elise and Elaine, three fourteen year old girls dedicating their lives in fighting crime and the forces of evil. Gifted with supernatural abilities, they have devoted half of their lives in doing the police a favor.

But today's day is no day like other- it's the girls' birthday! The girls scampered around the house, parading around Mrs. Mercury, their caretaker and creator, while endlessly cheering as if they were at a concert.

Mrs. Mercury was average height to say the least, and she had short brown hair and big gray eyes. She was always conducting chemistry experiments as part of the class she teaches over at Harvard. Sadly, she isn't always able to arrive home on time due to the work she has. She also has another house in Boston, where she temporarily resides until her work is done.

"Today's our birthday!" Elaine screamed, jumping into Mrs. Mercury's arms.

"Oh my! Ladies, ladies, I know you're all excited, but it's only five in the morning!" she laughed, gently placing Elaine back down on the floor. "But the exciting thing about it is that we're going to spend it...at the beach!"

The girls excitedly jumped up and down.

"The beach? Does that mean we get to swim in the ocean?" Elise wondered curiously.

"No sh*t, blondie," Elaine laughed, thumping her in the head. "While you guys are flirting with the guys there, I'll be humping the sand- care to join me?"

Eva laughed softly to this.

"But Elaine, I'm sure some guys want to have a nice little conversation with you," Eva admitted, offering her a wink. "And girl, that's my job!"

"We're all super models!" Elise cried out of nowhere. "We will all find our true love!" The girls laughed. "Just not now…" Elise's smile faded at her own words.

"You ladies are only fifteen. Just focus on having fun," Mrs. Mercury laughed. "Now go and wash up."

The girls leapt in the air and surged towards the bathroom, using their flight ability. They all rushed to shower at once, but sadly, Eva was showering for more than five minutes.

"Eva, you're taking so long!" Elise whined, repeatedly knocking on the door. "I'm gonna stink so bad, the whole house will melt!" Elaine snickered to that.

"I have to look and smell good you know! I'm just finishing washing my hair, geez!" Eva sighed impatiently, and the water was turned off. A few minutes later, Elise and Elaine busted inside the bathroom at once, and began quarreling about who's going first.

"Girls, stop fighting! There are TWO bathrooms in this house!" Eva yelled, and the girls immediately shut up.

"Weee!" Elise squealed, flying to the second bathroom. Elaine wore a smug smirk as she shut the door behind her after entering the first bathroom.

Eva wiped her forehead in slight relief. A lot of times, the other two were the slightly more insane ones.

As soon as they finished washing up and dressing, they gathered their clothes for the beach and went inside Mrs. Mercury's car.

Neither of them could shut up about the beach party, and of course, all of their friends have been invited to the party this weekend! There would be food, music, dancing, a singing contest and of course, tons and tons of presents to choose from! Just hopefully, those meddling villains don't show up- yes, their arch-nemeses.

For the past years of their life, these particular people were the reasons why a lot of the crime rates have skyrocketed, but thanks to the girls, things are descending its way back down.

As soon as they dressed into their swimsuits, the girls sprinted after the car, almost toppling it over.

"I call the front seat!" Eva shouted out and the other two girls groaned as they crawled sheepishly to the back of the car.

"No fair, Eva always gets to sit up front," Elaine grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest as Mrs. Mercury sat in the driver's seat. "I wanna be up front."

"But you sat there last week!" Eva whined.

"Eva, go sit in the back with your sisters," Mrs. Mercury said kindly, and Eva stumbled to the back with a pouted lip. She always liked the front. It felt like she was driving the car instead.

"Ha!" Elaine teased, spazzing out in the air. "That's what you get!"

"Shush, wall humper," Eva giggled, thumping her in the head. "Not like you can do better!" The girls giggled and playfully clawed at each other, while Elise presses her nose willingly against the cold hard surface of the windows, with an ecstatic grin on her face.

Soon, the beach emerged into plain view, and the girls could see the shining white sand and the glittering blue sea stretching out before them.

The girls squealed and flew to the beach with their stuff. Poor little Elise hit her head against the palm tree, and was already behind.

"H-hey, wait for me!" she yelled out, flying after them.

Mrs. Mercury sighed and chuckled to herself. Girls with superpowers? She never thought they would be this hyper, especially at the age of fourteen.

Elaine got her surfing board and headed towards the leaping waves. She gracefully hopped on the board and glided through the sea, cheering ecstatically.

Elise resorted to making sand castles, but sadly, she was getting a really bad sunburn, and had to escape to the shady area before she became roasted.

Eva, on the other hand, was snorkeling in the ocean, admiring the coral reef below her.

"Fascinating!" she said to herself. She swam back up on the ocean and almost collided with Elaine with her surfing board.

"Hey!" Elaine cried, falling into the ocean with her arms flailing about. Eva giggled and helped her helpless sister back up to her feet.

"I told you you shouldn't be surfing around here," Eva said with a grin. "Now come on, food lover, I think Elise is eating all the sandwiches!" Elaine's big minty eyes widened and she made a shrill animalistic squeal, as she sprinted after Mrs. Mercury and Elise.

"THAT'S MY BOO RIGHT THERE!" Elaine warned, as she collapsed on the floor. Eva sighed and shook her head with a grin. She followed behind.

As the girls gathered around in the slightly scorching hot sand, they ate their sandwiches like hungry primitive creatures, minding the gawks from the other people. Soon, the other guests would arrive, and they would have even more fun.

Ribbons of clouds stretched gracefully over the hazy blue heavens, and soon, the beach was slowly starting to fill up with more and more people.

Little did the girls know that they were being spied on. And there was something big that was going to happen...


	2. Chapter 2 Creation of the Boys

**Warning! There will be some swearing here! Be advised! Oh, and enjoy this story! ;)**

"How can this be? The Powerpuff girls are… having fun?!" The amoeba boys panicked in perfect unison. "Nooo! We wanna go to the beach too!"

These guys were a bunch of single celled freaks that couldn't even spell their own names properly if they were asked. Unlike the original trio, they each had their own unique blend of colors. One was all blue, the other all green, and the third one was a vibrant purple.

They were inside their huge underground dome that lay nestled underneath the loud streets of Times Square, and they consisted of cells- yes, they were literally cells, and each of them has their own names as well- Aaron, Aiden, and Andy. They were the dumbest villains in the squad, and aren't very bright.

"Oh having fun, huh?" a nasty voice sneered from behind the amoeba boys.

They turned around and saw the evil genius emerging from the deep dark shadows. He was also known as Dr. Carl Pearson, or simply Dr. Carl. According to many sources, it was rumored that the beginning of his passion for tormenting the girls began when they refused to be friends with him due to his sinister ways.

Why? He was another sadistic moron. He pursued in capturing the girls and stealing their super powers so he can become more successful with his diabolical plans of creating his own empire, and with him as their respectful leader. Also, he dreamed of a paradise where the girls were actually his friends, and that they were fond of him. Unfortunately, they rejected his friendship when they found out about his… unusual nature and freaky obsession with anything sexually explicit in general.

He chuckled creepily to himself and he, a wily evil genius, strolled his way to his lab with both arms tied behind his back, his blue cape bellowing behind him elegantly. He glanced up at the three large test tubes. The amoeba boys curiously trailed behind him and studied them.

"Ooh boss, what's this?" Aiden asked their leader, Aaron, who was scrutinizing Carl's exotic creations.

"I think they are people!" Aaron suggested. "With… uh, um… I'm not sure."

"No you idiots, these… are my creations! The three SUPERNATURAL… boys here are specifically designed to combat against the powerpuff girls, you see. I created them out of test tubes! Isn't that wonderful?!" Carl laughed, curling his fingers inwards. "I'll finally conquer the entire universe! I'll get revenge on everyone that went against me and my obsessions and fetishes!" He let out a bellow and slammed his fist against the cold hard surface of the metallic walls, gritting his teeth in pure frustration.

The amoeba boys exchanged concerned glances and inched slowly back from him, whispering among themselves.

"Hey Carl, what are you gonna name them, huh?" Aiden asked. "Our boss told us they have 'I'm-not-sure' powers."

Carl sighed impatiently and smacked his own forehead. There was no way anyone could be dumber than these guys.

"Ugh you idiots!" he screamed irritatingly, glaring at his minions. He pointed a trembling finger at the large test tubes. "There are teen boys in there! How dare you question them?!"

The amoeba boys studied the test tubes again, and Carl was right- there were three boys, all dressed in pure black for some reason, floating in an amniotic sac-like fluid. One had long fiery red hair, the other had messy curly blonde hair, and the third one had spiky black hair.

Each of them had their eyes closed, and a somber frown completed the slightly tranquil look in their faces. Dr. Carl grinned and rubbed his hands together.

He knew these boys would prove as superior fighters to the girls. And because of their good looks, they will certainly be distractions.

He needed to get revenge on those little brats for what they did to him in middle school. Yes, it was indeed a terrible memory to behold.

He always wanted to be their friend, and he would constantly stalk them, begging them to befriend him. He would send in treats, he would plead the teacher to make them partners, and he would even try to invite the girls over to his house for a "romantic" little sleepover in his room… and he wanted to dress them up as slutty anime girls and do whatever he wanted with him for his own sick pleasures.

They eventually beat the crap out of him and threw him in jail for just being a complete creeper, and just weeks ago, he had gotten out of jail and started on this project… this special project called: Project Rowdy.

Yes, these boys would hurt them, batter them, pummel them into a bloody messy pulp… Carl grinned at this, as he simply allowed the violent and horrendous thoughts to corrupt his brain. He could imagine the girls crawling back to him, their trembling bloody arms reaching out to him and crying out for mercy, while he hovered above them with a grin. Oh this should be entertaining.

"Oh, so I see Mr. Einstein created three boys," a dark monstrous voice chuckled from behind, and all of a sudden, Diablo came down the stairs, with the three brats trailing behind him.

Diablo was an evil monstrous entity that earned his nickname "Diablo" because of his ways with black magic. He had a humanoid figure, but with claws, a sharp narrow face, and large evil light green eyes that sometimes can turn gold depending on his mood.

They were all known as Princessa, Reina, and Linda, the biggest spoiled brats in New York City. They were so entitled to almost everything in life, things practically get handed to them when they simply asked for it. It was sickening, but what can Carl do?

Their mother was named Edna, a wily, cunning woman who was always on the PowerPuff girls' case, believing that they were all part of an evil cult and they should all perish in the worst way possible. She thought that the girls were nothing but ugly little brats who couldn't "compete" with her daughters' own beauty standards.

Each of Edna's daughters had their own distinctive physical characteristics from each other, despite their facial features almost matching. Princessa was the tallest of the three, and had long curly dark brown hair. Reina was the second tallest, and she was a tanned blonde beauty with a graceful willowy structure. The third one, Linda, had long straight black hair tied to a ponytail and exotic green eyes that could hypnotize anyone into mentally drowning in those emerald orbs. Each of them were able to fly and they were quite skilled with martial arts.

The three brats saw Dr. Carl as their uncle in a way, and Diablo was like their second uncle.

"Are we gonna be able to date the boys? Please, mommy, please?!" Princessa whined, jumping up and down energetically and Reina rolled her eyes. "I wanna make out with all of them."

"Bitch please, they're gonna be attracted to me 'cause I got a big booty," Reina nagged, fluffing up her pretty golden locks with a smug grin. Linda rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Shut up, you hag," she hissed bitterly. "At least I got a better style than you."

"Now, now, pretties, I'm sure each of you will have a fair share of each of the boys," Edna said, embracing her little brats.

Each of the girls scoffed again at one another and crossed their arms over their chest, their eyes gazing away from one another's faces.

"Well, here goes," Dr. Carl sighed, pushing a few buttons.

The engines roared a bit, and the crew inched back uneasily, anticipating for whatever was going to happen.

"This shall be interesting," Diablo said, watching a cloud of smoke rise around the room. Everyone coughed and hacked, and they had to evacuate out of the room due to the smoke. Dr. Carl's heart was racing ecstatically, and he rushed back in the room as the smog lifted, and he found all three of the boys on the floor… unconscious!

"NOOO!" he screamed, as he collapsed on his knees. "What is this sorcery?! Diablo this is your fault!" He pointed a trembling finger at Diablo, whose evil glowing yellow eyes widened in disbelief.

"I did no such thing!" he yelled, planting his hands on his hips. "Maybe you didn't do it right!"

"Oh yeah?! Says the devil!" Carl lashed out, and the two began arguing back and forth angrily, intensely debating on who's the dumber one.

The amoeba boys and the spoiled brats quietly sat back dumbfounded, unable to find the words for anything at the moment.

Edna sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Wait, I think one of them is waking up!" Andy shouted, and for sure, the red headed boy's eyes were twitching a bit.

"Where...am I?" he asked, sitting upright.

"THEY'RE ALIVE!" Carl screamed but everyone shushed him and thumped him in the head. "MY CREATIONS LIVED!"

Soon the blonde and brunette boy awoken, and they slowly searched the room with wide curious eyes. The blonde boy, clueless, slammed his face down on the floor, inhaling it like a moron.

"Who's that bozo?" the redhead cried, pedalling towards his two other brothers. He fell over his brunette brother, and closed his eyes for a bit. "Man I'm TIRED."

"Hey man, get off, you're fat," the brunette boy grumbled, shoving him away.

"Says who?! I'm the boss around here!" the redhead argued.

"I'm hungry…," the blondie said. "The floor smells nice too."

"Ok, we need to give you boys some names, hm?" Diablo suggested, scrutinizing the boys.

"What's a name?" the blonde guy asked. "Is it food?!"

"Shut it," the redhead said, hitting him. "Obviously not."

"I think they're cute," Reina giggled, leaning in towards her sist0ers with a devious grin. "I think they will all like me to be honest." Linda and Princessa gasped and the two of them narrowed their eyes at her.

A smug smirk dominated Reina's face, and she fluffed up her lusciously smooth hair.

"Oh please," Linda said, rolling her eyes. "I'm a model and both of you hoes are ugly ass people."

"Girls," Edna warned in a condescending voice. and they scoffed once more and fanned themselves with their elegantly adorned fans that they purchased from South Korea.

"My children, I am your master, Dr. Carl Pearson! You will obey me and do as I say!" Dr. Carl barked sharply, folding his arms behind his back and pacing back and forth with a menacing scowl.

The boys exchanged curious looks at each other as Dr. Carl droned on and on, and eventually their attention drifted and they collapsed on one another, half falling asleep.

"Boring...," the brunette boy grumbled angrily.

"ARE YOU BRATS LISTENING TO ME? I TOLD YOU TO DESTROY! BURN!" the evil genius bellowed angrily, wringing his arms in the air frustratingly. The boys snapped out of it and levitated off the air, yelping.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" the redhead screamed. "Wait… we still don't have names! Better give us names or I'm gonna start naming you guys morons."

"Yeah!" the brunette exclaimed.

"Oh, how about Eliot, Ezra, and Evan?" Edna suggested with an evil grin. "And they also start with an E- like my beautiful name of course!"

"Cool! My name is Ezra!" the blondie cried. "I'm cool now!"

"Eh, I prefer Eli, but let's go!" Elliot screamed, and the boys immediately shot up from the floor and swung their way out the window, shattering its surface. A blast of wind trailed behind them, a sudden gust from nowhere, and it dragged everyone to the floor from the momentum.

"Oh they sure are rowdy," Andy commented warily. "But we can still be better than them, right guys?"

"Yeah yeah!" Aiden and Aaron cheered happily, dancing around in a small circle. Dr. Carl got an idea and a blood curdling grin formed on his unpleasant face.

"Well, speaking of rowdy… I shall call them… the Rowdy Ruff boys… heh heh heh," he said, chuckling to himself. "Let's see how well those stupid girls can handle them…"

 **Well, shit is about to go down, huh? o.o what will happen? Who knows? Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Romantic Tension

**WARNING! There are topics of body shaming and bullying that will be explored in this chapter, so be advised! Don't say I didn't warn you! And of course, there will be some romantic tension in the air ;) And yeahhh this chapter is also really long, so brace yourselves! Don't forget to review!**

Eva, Elise and Elaine finally reunited with their other two best friends, Alice and Emily, and the rest of their classmates, becoming combusting shadows dancing in the sand, sprinting around frantically, their long hair gracefully sailing with the summer wind, as they chased each other around the beach in a game of tag.

Of course, the super girls, much to their dismay, weren't allowed to use their superpowers.

Alice was an intellectual girl that accumulated a 4.0 gpa by devoting her free time into studying, and her photo graced the hall of fame in their high school as the valedictorian. She was even bound to graduate high school one year earlier than her peers, and she was also very enthusiastic to go to college. She was also a beautiful girl with an elegant willowy figure. Her hair was a midnight ebony shade, and her eyes were like opals under the light.

Emily, on the other hand, wasn't the academic superstar, but she was extremely skilled in martial arts and sports, and even could combat against the neighborhood crew of teens that lurked in the alleyways, known as the gang green gang. They were afraid of her, to say the least.

She was a bit clumsy at times, and she can be a bit too crazy, like Elaine, for instance.

"I say we play shark!" Elaine suggested, spazzing out all over the place.

"Aw come on, you always win that one," Elise whined, jumping up and down. "What about… sand castle war?!"

"We played that before, can't we just explore the coral reef and admire the beautiful marine life?" Eva asked excitedly, jumping up and down. "Hey, where's Daniel? He said he would be showing up?"

Elaine and Elise exchanged a mischievous grin with one another and burst out laughing maniacally, leaving Alice and Emily gawking at them, speechless.

"What?" Eva asked, raising a brow. "Guys, he's just a friend. I ain't like that you know."

"But he gives you some glances," Elise giggled, cupping both of her cheeks with her hands.

"Ooh who's the lucky guy?" Alice wondered, offering Eva a wink.

"Uh hell no. I wanna go on my own adventures!" Eva groaned, jokingly shoving Alice into Emily. The two girls, unable to maintain their balance, collided with one another, falling to the floor and thrashing around uncontrollably, roaring with laughter.

"You guys are funny," Elise said, helping them up. "Can we make sand castles? Please please pleeeaassee?!" She tugged on Eva's arm and she pouted her lip out in a sorrowful manner, whimpering. "I wanna make a huge castle!"

"But that's for babies! We are gonna play shark! Come on, it'll be fun! What, you afraid of sharks?" Elaine teased, nudging Elise.

"I am NOT afraid of sharks!" Elise whined, planting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah you are."

"Am not!"

"Is too!"

"Guys!" Eva warned, and the two girls immediately shut up, before they escalated into another light-hearted cat fight.

"Fine, I'll play shark, but no cheating like last time!" Elise pointed out.

"Yeah," Emily agreed.

"Okie then! Let's do this, suckers!" Elaine challenged, and everyone squealed and scattered all over the ocean, trying to get away from Elaine.

The five girls giggled and dove into the water, allowing the water to embrace them.

Elise smashed her head into the water, allowing the cool rush to overwhelm her face.

Elise loved the water especially, and she never ceased to loathe it, despite the recent shark attacks in the other side of the bay. It was too bad she couldn't swim properly, let alone even float. So she was going to have to use her resources for backup- which was to cling on to the rocks at the top of the shores.

Elaine roared with laughter and chased everyone around the ocean. She thrashed her legs as fast as she could to propel herself in the water. Yep, you guessed it, she was the athletic one of the girls. She won several gold medals in a lot of the track competitions held at their high school, and she even outran the fastest boy in the freshman year!

"Noo! I'm doomed!" Eva laughed, as Elaine lounged after her. The two sisters giggled and splashed water at each other.

Soon, a pair of hands seized Elaine from underneath the water and she let out a shriek of terror. Elaine was pulled into the water, and Elise's heart almost stopped beating. Someone took her sister! What if it was a shark?

"ELAINE!" Elise screamed, awkwardly stumbling towards her. She couldn't swim… she couldn't swim. Crap, she had to do something. Elise inhaled sharply, as if trying to absorb as much oxygen as possible, and she dove down in the water, scrambling around to search for her sister.

Eva, with her heart racing, dove in the water, but she could see nobody. The wily shadows of the ocean danced around her vision, almost blurring it. She snaked around the low ocean floor and used her laser vision to detect the unknown entity dangerously trying to sink Elaine.

Elise searched around the dark blue atmosphere frantically, allowing her snorkeling mask to become her field of vision. She could see a… masculine figure?

"SOMEONE'S DOWN THERE! HOLD ON!" Emily screamed, diving in the water. Her long light blonde hair sailed in the water like golden streaks, and she swam after the moving shadow.

Eva trailed behind her, and found… a boy? With a snorkeling mask? Oh hell no…

She rammed herself into the strange guy, and Elaine was freed.

Elaine scurried out of the way, and Elise managed to seize her by the waist and pull her up to the shores. The two sisters gasped for air like dying whales, and coughed out the bitter salty taste of the sea from their lungs, as they pedalled awkwardly to the shore.

"Thanks blondie! Didn't know you could swim," Elaine teased with a grin, and Elise rolled her eyes jokingly.

"I could! It just takes… courage I guess," she giggled timidly, her gaze sweeping to the floor.

Eva wrestled the guy to the floor, but the guy's wide green eyes locked with hers.

He kicked her sides and she stumbled. Her chest was tightening, and she could no longer find the oxygen source around her. She was holding her breath for too long.

Eva jabbed her fist to his face, and he sank backwards, and she used her arms to throw him out of the water's sources. She flew out of the water, her long orange hair dripping over her eyes.

With the taste of sea salt in her mouth, she caught the troublesome boy and dragged him to the shores with a ferocious scowl. How dare he try to kill Elaine?! That sick cunt… Elaine stomped over there angrily, nodding for Eva to step aside, so she can take matters into her own hands.

"Hey dude, what's your deal?!" Elaine demanded angrily, cracking her knuckles. "I could have died there you know!" The boy glanced up at her and burst out laughing, as if mocking Elaine's strong words.

Elaine scowled immensely and crossed her arms over her chest with an obstinate frown.

Elise, Alice and Emily arrived to the shores, slightly tattered up and drenched with sea water. Poor Alice had a seaweed entangled in her long hair, and her hair clip was missing.

"I thought you were a tough swimmer, girly," The boy with the big green eyes teased.

Everyone could see the fuming red shade in Elaine's face, and she looked like a boiling pot threatening to erupt.

"Girly?! I'll show you who's girly! Agghh let me tear his head apart!" Elaine shouted, pouncing on him.

"Elaine!" Eva cried, as the two opponents wrestled to the floor and pummeled each other with fists and feet. "Stop it!" Eva charged after the two teens, and barreled in between them to divide them and give them their own space. She hauled Elaine away before she could injure the boy any further.

"Ha ha girly can't fight!" The boy laughed.

Elaine untangled Eva's arms immediately, and she lunged after him, but the boy pinned her down to the floor. Eva almost forgot that Elaine was physically the most capable and strongest of the bunch, and nobody would dare hold that girl back for any reason.

Elaine writhed under his grasp, and jabbed her foot into his stomach, causing him to collapse on his back.

She hovered above him with a smug victorious grin and placed her foot on his chest.

"Ha! Take that peasant!" She laughed evilly, but the boy used a special eye beam that threw her to the other end of the beach.

"He has super powers?! Like us?!" Elise squealed, watching the boy levitate off the ground and sprint after Elaine.

"That's not important, Elise, Elaine needs our help!" Eva cried, grabbing her hand. "Come on!" The two girls ascended up to the sky and tackled the boy to the floor.

Everyone, who was witnessing this, turned around and shifted their attention to the girls circling around the mysterious unnamed boy.

Everyone gasped as Elise collapsed to the floor with a bloody lip. She rose from the ground and wiped it away angrily. She levitated off the ground once more and jabbed her foot straight into the Evan's face, causing him to wince.

"TAKE THAT YOU MEANIE!" Elise screamed, and Eva shot lasers from her eyes, scorching him in the process.

Evan hissed in pain and he flew right behind Elaine, who was distracted in trying to help Elise back up on her feet.

"Gotcha!" he announced, wrapping his arms tightly around her in a light choke hold.

"Hey! Let go of me you creep!" Elaine squealed, thrashing around in his grasp.

"Not until I get a kiss from you." He grinned at this.

"WHAT?!" Elaine blushed furiously at this, and the boiling steaming anger rose quickly, and she let out a shriek and she detangled his arms away from her and she punched him in the face. "GO MAKE OUT WITH YOURSELF!" The boy flew to the other end of the beach, still laughing like a moron. It was like whatever she did, he saw it as a joke.

She would never let any guy see her as nothing but a pretty face as a prize to be won by someone.

"UGH YOU ARE SO GROSS!" Elaine screamed, her face going even redder.

"Ooh someone's getting them guys, huh?" Emily and Alice teased.

"Then you say you're the loner," Eva pointed out, raising a brow with a playful grin.

"HELL no! I love food and food only!" Elaine complained, crossing her arms. "I ain't got time for that! That's you guys!" Her face was still as red as a tomato as the girls laughed.

"Sure sure, Elise is a guy and Dr. Carl is our dad," Eva commented with a slight hint of sarcasm.

"I'm a guy?!" Elise squealed, her eyes dilating to the size of plates. "Noo!"

"It's sarcasm, my child," Eva explained calmly, patting her in the head. "I don't literally mean that." Elise smiled delightfully and in acknowledgement. Then she floated in the air and pranced around her brunette sister playfully.

"Elaine has a boyfriend! Elaine has a boyfriend!" Elise chanted, dancing and hopping around Elaine, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor with a slightly vexed look in her narrowed mint colored eyes.

"As if, blondie," Elaine grumbled, raising a brow. "And guess what? I killed him!"

"Why would Elaine want to date a creeper like him?" Eva questioned, raising her brow at her suspiciously. "Doesn't seem ethical to me." Everyone giggled.

"Well no worries, because I killed him!" Elaine pointed out, nodding her head to the left.

Then a sly grin appeared on her face, and Elise's blue eyes dilated to the size of plates.

She pointed to the boy that's on the floor, unconscious. He twitched a bit, and he sat upright, rubbing his sore head. Elaine's heart scampered around her, causing her stomach to jolt upward from the deep penetration of his intense stare, and she could have sworn she was blushing.

His alarming green eyes and mischievous grin… promised big trouble.

Elaine could even smell it, and for some reason, she finds herself a bit intrigued by his odd nature.

Why, out of all the other girls in the beach, would he try to pull her in underwater and nearly kill her? And why the HELL did he wanted a kiss for?! She preferred food for all she cares….

"Ugh you again," Elaine said, moving away from him. "Can you please die again or I'll jump off a cliff?"

"Nahh I'll just sit here… with you," the boy said, winking at her.

Eva and the other girls giggled and ran away, leaving a dash of their distinctive colors streaking behind them like ribbons. Elaine's eyes widened at this, and her heart dropped in fear. No way! She wasn't going to linger around here with a weirdo like him!

"HEY! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME BEHIND!" Elaine shouted back, shaking her fist at them. Ugh…" She sighed impatiently and slumped backwards, falling on her back.

Evan arched up his brows and had a grin on his face, leaning on her shoulders. She shoved him away and crossed her arms over her chest, scampering another two inches away from him.

"What's wrong, don't like guys?" the guy asked. "What's your name anyway? I'm thinking it's girly?" Ok, this guys is seriously trying to get on her nerves right now. An amused grin settled on his face as Elaine rolled her eyes at him.

Elaine narrowed her eyes at him and gritted her teeth in anger, feeling the red hot fury boiling inside her chest.

"No it's ELAINE," she hissed bitterly, her fingers curling to a tight fist. "Not girly. What, is your name, trash can hobo?"

"Elaine….it's a girly name to me," the green eyed boy said demurely, causing a spark of anger to ignite within Elaine, and she swung her fist at his face but he caught it effortlessly, hindering her hits. "Oops, looks like we found out that Elaine's a bit clumsy." She gasped.

"Bah who do you think you are?" she cried, snatching her hand away in frustration.

"Evan," the boy answered playfully, and she rolled her eyes.

Eva and the other three girls were giggling uncontrollably, and as soon as they reached their natural habitat in the shade, they collapsed on their backs, kicking their legs, tilting their heads back, and laughing like there was no tomorrow. It was too cute, too true…

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! ELAINE'S GONNA HAVE A BF!" Elise laughed. "That guy is HEADS OVER HEALS for her!" Weee!"

"Yes, yes, they'll be making out," Alice assumed with a grin.

"Well that's wayyy too far, but he seems interested in her though," Emily giggled, shoving Alice away, who was hysterically laughing.

"Guys!" Elaine screamed from the back, running after them. "I see the amoeba boys! I see Dr. Carl and- and!"

"Say what?!" Eva and Elise cried in surprise, and sure enough, Dr. Carl was sprinting through the beach, shooting lasers with his diabolical robotic arm, wearing a sadistic grin on his face. Everyone screamed and evacuated, abandoning their bags and other beach accessories.

"MWAHAHAHA!" Dr. Carl laughed that stereotypical evil scientist laugh of his.

"Dr. Carl!" Elise hissed in aggravation. "What are you doing here?" Dr. Carl managed a menacing smirk as he crossed his arms over chest.

"Oh, if it isn't the PowerPuff girls? I came here to say happy birthday… with a twist!" Dr. Carl began quietly at first, his voice transcending into a loud dangerous bellow, as he stepped aside.

The girls gasped as Diablo, the amoeba boys, Edna and her daughters, and even one red head boy and a blonde boy emerge from the darkness.

"What the-?! What, you brought your little friends to beat us up, huh?" Elaine demanded angrily. "We'll see about that!"

"Happy birthday, power puffs!" the amoeba boys announced. "We hope you have the bestest of best birthdays ever!"

"Shut up, you fools, you don't say that to those cursed creatures," Dr. Carl scolded angrily.

"Sorry, Doc," they mumbled in bland unison.

"Well well well, if it isn't the ugly bitches," Princessa said coldly, a haughty smirk appearing on her face. "How old are you animals turning, like what, five?"

"Yeah, 'cause you guys don't look like fifteen, judging from how thin you are," Linda jumped in. "We got curves like real women."

"Excuse me?!" Elaine screamed angrily. "Says the ugly ones who need to use botox to keep their faces from falling apart!"

"Thin?!" Elise cried annoyingly.

"For your information, we just turned fifteen you self absorbed skanks," Eva bit back. "At least I have the brains to talk… you don't. And your huge boobs and butt are nothing but silicon and steroids… so what does that say about you?" Linda and Reina, the other two sisters, scoffed angrily, and Elaine and Elise cheered their sister on, as she continued to sass them out like a boss.

"Shesh, bow girl has a smart mouth, huh?" the redhead boy asked, raising a brow.

"Shut it, idiot," Eva threatened. "Like you know anything."

"Who are those guys?!" Alice cried, pointing at the two strange teen boys.

"I am… your worst nightmare!" the blonde guy announced, and a wave of silence descended between the crew of opponents. The red head boy raised a suspicious brow and thumped him in the head.

Then everyone laughed. The blonde boy pressed his lips together and inched back, blushing furiously.

"What's so funny?! I am scary!" the blonde guy whined, as the red head boy thumped him in the head in aggravation.

"You idiot, you did it all wrong!" he replied. "Sheesh, what is it with you?"

"I'm not an idiot, Eli! I happen to be smarter than a fifth grader!" the blonde guy argued, crossing his arms over his chest. "And a fourth grader… and even a… sixth grader!"

"Shut it, Ezra," Eli grumbled. So that's the blondie's name.

"Yeah, I bet you don't know how to spell your own name," Eva giggled.

"Shut up! I-I can spell my own name!" Ezra yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Eva. "I bet you can't spell yours."

"E-V-A, three simple letters," Eva said casually, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, all of you are going down, whether you like it or not!" Diablo laughed evilly, and soon, the beautiful blue skies was washed away by a dominating crimson shade, and the clouds darkened with a menacing ebony tint. Lightning flashed from somewhere, accompanied by a swift howling wing that scuttled past the girls.

"Oh hell no! Come on, girls, we know what to do!" Eva ordered condescendingly, and the girls attacked the crew.

The girls, swift graceful supernatural beings, fought an exhausting battle, darting lasers from their eyes, swinging their fists at each of their opponents, flying here and there, the wind howling in fury, as if cheering them on.

Diablo summoned a wave of black fire from the ground and he hurled the willowy dancing flames at the girls. Elise seized her sisters out the way and the three girls tumbled into the ocean before it scorched them into ash.

Soon, Evan joined in on the fight and made sure his brothers didn't go astray.

It was ironic that he was flirting with Elaine, and now he's under Dr. Carl's command, ready to kick everyone's butts, no matter what the circumstances were.

Eva had the honor to fight Edna and the three brats, and she had no problem jabbing her fists into their pretty little faces, allowing bruises and bumps to swell up and erupt on the surface of their skin. She even broke one of their arms, and she grinned sadistically as they all cried for mercy and forgiveness.

Reina wasn't as dumb as her other two sisters, let's just say this, especially when it comes to battling her opponents. She can be quite the manipulative and cunning one. Reina tackled Eva to the floor, but Eva, using her super strength, swiveled underneath her and hoisted her up in the air, throwing her to Princessa, who was busy trying to help Linda on her feet.

"You dumb slut!" Reina screamed angrily, a pool of mascara tears collecting around her face in a wet, ugly and drenched mess. "UGH!"

Elise, of course, went for Dr. Carl, who has been her enemy for as long as she remembered- especially since middle school, when he began stalking the three girls, in hopes that they would become his "friends."

She jabbed her feet, the most skilled part of her body, into his face, and he bellowed, falling to the floor. He shot lasers from his ray gun at her, but she skipped away, evading each laser.

"You little blonde brat!" Dr. Carl screamed. "You and your sisters shall bow down to me as your harem master!" Ok, the wild surge of anger made something snap within her, and she found herself clawing at his face uncontrollably.

"Never!" Elise shouted angrily, kicking him repeatedly in the face. "The day that happens is the day I marry one of the amoeba boys- never happening!"

"Don't you dare touch him!" the amoeba boys cried, multiplying into millions and millions of themselves. Elise squeaked and watched as the army of clones closed in on her, like shadows emerging from the horizon.

Elaine, on the other hand, was fiercely battling the three brothers, who were constantly taunting her and mocking her each time she missed a punch.

"Looks like girly can't fight either," Evan teased, and his brothers laughed.

"Why you little-!" Elaine screamed, pouncing on him. She had her fingers curled around his neck and she was viciously shaking him, but Eli swooped in and seized her by the arm, swinging her to Eva, who suddenly collapsed on Elise.

The boys laughed again, and fired lightning bolts at them. Eva levitated in the air and kicked them away, causing the bolts to hit Him in the head.

"Look how pathetic you girls are," Eli taunted, causing his two brothers to roar with laughter. "And you fight crime with THAT strength?"

"That's not funny!" Elise screamed angrily.

"Yeah it is! Beating up people for fun is really fun!" Ezra whined, pouting his lip.

"Shut up, man," Eli grumbled, hitting him in the head.

Everything around the girls suddenly faded away into a menacing darkness, and there was no solid ground beneath anyone, but everyone was still standing for some odd reason. Odd ambient noises ricocheted through the darkness of the limbo. Everyone's angry voices mingled with one another, ricocheting through the dark abyss.

"I got this!" Eva screamed, flying through the amoeba boys before they continued multiplying. She simultaneously ripped through their fluid-like clone bodies, cringing as the goo splashed into the floor.

"GIRLS!" a familiar voice cried out desperately, and the girls swiftly glanced up from their opponents and glanced around frantically, in search of the voice.

"It sounds like Mrs. Mercury! We gotta find her!" Eva ordered impatiently, kicking the red head boy out of the way. "Come on!"

"Oh no you don't, you brats," Diablo hissed bitterly, growing to ten times his

size.

He summoned a menacing and bone chilling laugh, his voice transcending to that of a monster, and a red smoke surrounded the girls.

"N-no!" Elise cried, feeling her knees go weak.

The girls collapsed on the ground, and the red smoke that embraced them immediately burst into flames, and they gasped. Their hearts were racing, and they could not see Mrs. Mercury in sight- neither could they see Alice or Emily.

"GUYS!" Elaine shouted angrily. "C-come on… we gotta fight the urge… to faint!"

They were ready to fade out of consciousness.

The girls concentrated deeply, and forced the last drop of energy within their writhing bodies to force themselves up. They leapt in the air and flew after Dr. Carl, who already had Emily and Alice bound by handcuffs.

"Help us!" they cried desperately, and Elise shrieked in panic. She jumped at Dr. Carl and clawed at his face, but Ezra popped out of nowhere and wrestled her to the ground.

"Elise!" Eva and Elaine screamed, kicking the crap out of Ezra.

"Not so fast, bow girl," Eli said, seizing one of her arms and pinning them to her back. He wrapped another arm around her neck in a choke hold position.

"Let me go you freak!" Eva demanded angrily, thrashing around uncontrollably. She kicked him in the stomach, and he immediately released her and clutched on to his stomach, kneeling down in pain.

As soon as the girls finished off the rest of the enemies, Dr. Carl already had captured Mrs. Mercury, who was now in the hands of Diablo.

"Come back!" Elise cried, but a whirling gust swept the girls away from the ground and leapt them in the air. They screamed frantically, feeling their hearts race and their minds blur. What was happening? They couldn't see anything.

All they can hear was the laughter of their enemies menacingly ricocheting through the darkness, and they could see all of their friends, captured and bonded, by the hands of their own enemies, vanishing into the limbo, their wretched screams trailing behind them.

"NOOO!" Eva screamed, and before the girls chased after them, a smoke was lifted, and they were back on the beach. But the villains were nowhere in sight.

Each of the girls felt the weight of defeat on their shoulders, and they sheepishly slumped forward, sighing. They were now filled with anxious thoughts, only imagining what will happen to their loved ones now. What will they do? Where will they go?

"I can't believe we let that happen!" Elaine screamed, her voice almost cracking. "IT ISN'T FAIR! We just allowed our own friends to get kidnapped that easily! For goodness sakes, we have damn super powers!" Her voice split into a low sob and she buried her face in her hands, tears rolling down her eyes like a fast stream. "DAMN IT!" She kicked the sand and allowed remnants of it to scatter around and float around the thick hazy air.

Eva didn't offer any words, because she too was puzzled and baffled at what happened. How did they allow themselves… to be this distracted and slow? She closed her eyes and slowly turned to the ocean behind her, listening to the shushing of the roaring waters embracing the shores.

There wasn't a single soul here, and people's property littered the floor.

And those boys… who were they? Where did they come from? And what was Evan's deal, especially with Elaine? He is the alleged enemy, yet… the way he was flirting with her. No, no it has be an illusion, right?

The twinkle in his eyes at the sight of her, the way his pupils dilated when he gazes upon her… those feelings seem so genuine. According to one of the books she read about psychology, she was informed that people who experience these odd and peculiar symptoms are REALLY interested in that special person.

Elise sighed softly and twiddled with her blonde pigtails.

"What are we gonna do?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know, Elise… I don't know," Eva responded softly, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

 **Well, shit o.o things are about to go downhill. What will happen next? Follow and fav to keep up with updates! Thank you for reading! 3**


	4. Chapter 4 The Chase Begins

Raina glanced back at the mansion one last time. She wasn't so sure if she would return safely, and with these dreadful wounds, she is going to have a difficult time maneuvering. She breathed in deeply, mustering up her courage.

 _For Juno,_ She thought to herself.

She faced the mountains up ahead and straightened her shoulders. She was going to do this… she has to do this, in the name of her people. She marched onwards, the slick grounds making it slightly difficult for her to speed up.

Thank goodness it stopped raining, or she would have caught a bad cold. But she could care less about infections… she has a friend to rescue. And a village to protect. She picked up the pace, and used a tree sprouted on a boulder to lift herself up.

She was flung upwards to the steep hill that led to the great mountain. Now the trial began. She carefully walked over shrubs, cracks on the surface, and entered several dark caves, using only a small candle to illuminate her way through.

She pushed past the leaves of some trees that eclipse her vision. She heard a strange, distant sound, and her heart halted. She peered behind her, but found nobody. Weird… it felt like someone was watching her.

"Who's there?" Raina demanded, her voice coming out a bit shaky, with was contrary to the way she expected to sound. She shook her head and walked onwards, exiting the caves.

"Raina…?" a soft voice called out to her.

That's Juno's voice! Her heart raced with an excitement she longed to feel. An excitement that brought a wave of hope through her soul.

"Juno! Where are you?!" Raina cried. "What did that bastard of a demon do to you- oh! There you are!" He was standing right in front of her!

She ran over to where Juno was. She found him standing at the edge of a tall cliff. She sprinted after him but halted right there when she saw the darkness stretching below. Just staring down at the dark abyss beneath her made her stomach flop.

Juno swiftly turned around. His eyes were a normal blue color, he was not wearing anything green, and his hair was back to his short spiky hairstyle. A timid smile spread over his lovely face, and Raina ran to him.

"Juno, what happened to you?" Raina cried desperately, shaking him by the shoulders. "You changed to some sort of scary demon and you ransacked the village and killed many others! And... it was just... awful..." Raina couldn't find the right words to summarize what happened. Juno shook his head, as if unable to come up with a definitive answer.

"I.. I don't remember," Juno said hopelessly. "I don't remember a single thing… all I remember was a dark room… and your terrified face…" He reeled back to examine her face. "Something is after me, Raina... I don't know what to do! I think he's inside me already. I have to... control him." His voice was croaking, trembling, threatening to fall apart.

Raina noticed that tears were rising in his eyes. Raina gave him a patient comforting smile, as she caught a tear slipping out of his glistening eyes.

"I-It's ok, we can go home, you'll be safe," Raina assured him, reeling him back into the cave with a huge hopeful smile on her face. "Let's go back to the village. Mom can make you hot soup and you can sleep on my bed tonight. I can take the couch if you want..."

Juno remained still, and his eyes widened suddenly. He let out a screech and collapsed on his knees, tearing at his hair. Raina gasped in shock and watched as he threw himself against the wall, yelling out horrific obscenities in an unusually gruff voice.

"Juno!" Raina wailed fearfully, her hands intertwining through her stubbornly thick hair, as she watched in pure horror. She felt so helpless, just standing there and watching Juno freak out in such an inhuman way."What's happening to you?!"

"U-ugh… Chara that… BASTARD!" Juno screamed, rolling around on the ground, screaming in aggravation. "He's too strong! R-Raina… run!" Raina inched back in disbelief, her mouth hanging open. "He'll… kill you!"

"What can I do? I can't just leave you!" She squeaked fearfully, as Juno's eyes were dominated by a new shade of crimson. "There has to be a way to neutralize the demon!" He let out an irritable feral snarl, as his fingers bent inwards and clawed at Raina's direction, only to lose balance and fall on his knees, inhaling sharply. It was a good thing Raina jumped away just in time.

"Go!" Juno ordered firmly, his voice slowly transcending to a sharp, demonic tone. "You... ughh... little _bitch_!" A red flame engulfed Juno, causing his silhouette to become red. Raina's eyes dilated two times its circumference as the entity known as Chara emerged from the flames, wearing a sadistic grin. But Juno was nowhere in sight.

Saria was right. The bastard had fused with Juno… They were literally two in one body...

"Hello… we have some unfinished business to take care of," Chara laughed, floating after her.

"Get away from me!" Raina screamed, kicking at his direction. He caught her leg and snatched her by the collar, lifting her right above the cliff.

Raina's stomach collapsed, knowing that her feet were dangling right above an endless pit of darkness that could soon be her grave. She inhaled sharply, squeezing her eyes shut. Man she has never felt so much fear...

 _"I am still offering to spare you. I would do so if you agree to work with me_ ," Chara informed her, narrowing his eyes coldly. " _We can be GREAT partners._ " A devious grin appeared on his face. His red eyes glowed demonically in the darkness, those two bold rubies staring straight into her soul. It sent chills snaking down Raina's back.

"L-let me go!" She demanded nervously, glaring straight into the demon's soulless red eyes. "I'll never work for a cruel merciless thing like you! I would rather die than do that!"

Chara simply grinned, amused at her suffering. At that same moment, she wanted to reach out and slap him silly.

" _Of course I will let you go… right HERE_ ," Chara responded, releasing his grip on Raina's shirt. She plummeted out of Chara's reach.

She descended lower and lower from the cliff, and her heart flew to her throat as she began screaming uncontrollably.

As Raina faded away into the darkness and allowed it to embrace her, she watched in horror as the moonlit sky above her slowly vanished. The last thing she saw before the last glimpse of light disappeared was Chara's sinister grin… and his scorching red eyes.

Raina surprisingly landed on a soft bed of golden…. Flowers? She glanced down at the cushion beneath her, and realized that these flowers closely resembled the ones back in her village. She searched through the darkness, hoping to find a sign of life anywhere.

Nothing but empty darkness… where was she?

"Hello?" Raina called out, and her echoing voice responded back to her by saying the same thing over and over. "Is anyone there?"

Raina was all… alone. Now what? How will she get out?

Panic settled inside her, as she remembered the horrifying stories of people's journeys to the top of the mountain never being successful. Why were they not successful? People NEVER returned. They either ended up dead or missing… Now she can see why people are never successful in their return to the surface once they come here.

That realization brought a heavy feeling over her chest, and she wept into her hands. She was going to die here. She was not being dramatic about it this time. For sure, this place will be her grave…

How will she return to the surface and defeat the monster?

She stood up from the bed of flowers, and noticed that there was an opening on the side of a wall.

This was way too weird.

Ugh that damned bastard… once she gets her grubby hands on Chara, she will make sure he suffer in the worse way. Not only did he possess Juno and possibly take his soul, but he pushed her into the underground.

She stared back at the opening that was on the wall, completely distracted from her violent thoughts of vengeance.

Filled with hope, she entered the dark door, and she found a fresh patch of green grass right in the center of the dark room. In the middle of the green field, there was a golden flower… a single one.

Raina approached it curiously, and she jumped back, startled, as a joyful face appeared. The face grinned at the sight of her.

"Howdy there!" The flower said jubilantly, and Raina yelped in fear and stumbled backwards, clutching on to her chest.

"You… talk," she murmured, her eyes growing two times its size. A talking flower. This can't be real...

"Of course I do! He he… I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower! Nice to meet ya'! You really don't know about this place, huh?" Flowey introduced, bobbing his head side to side in a cheerful manner. "Since you don't know, I'm gonna explain a few things and teach you how things work around here!"

"Where... am I?" Raina asked curiously.

"You're in a world filled with danger, my friend. But don't worry! I'm here to help! Let me explain a few things. First, you have to collect as much EXP and LV points while you defend yourself. What does LV stand for, you say? Love! It stands for love! You want some love, don't you?" Raina rose a brow skeptically, as Flowey stared at her with this unbelievably wide grin.

She didn't like how Flowey's smile promised trouble. It was too welcoming and warm to be accepted as friendly. It was like staring into a direct psychopath.

"Heh heh, nice to know, Flowey, but… I need to get home… I have to rescue a friend from a certain demon and my village has been attacked," Raina explained, shaking her head. "Is there a way I can get back up to my world?"

Flowey's eyes widened, and he burst out laughing.

Raina did not enjoy his laugh… it was rather unpleasant and had a demonic tint to it.

"Home? HA! What a joke! _This IS your new home! Once you enter you can never leave_!" Flowey hissed irately, his voice becoming more and more sinister.

Raina's heart skipped a beat at the tone of his voice, and inched back from him, with her hands up in defense, just in case.

"Tell me how to get home you cursed creature!" Raina screamed angrily.

" _Oh?_ I thought you wanted some love?" Flowey's voice strangely returned to normal, and that only frightened Raina a bit more. "Don't worry… I got you covered, pal, just collect as many friendliness pellets as you can!"

These strange, bullet-like pellets surrounded Raina from all corners, and fear suddenly took over her senses. What was happening...

"No, I don't need any love, Flowey… you're starting to creep me out right now."

"If you don't wanna play by my rules… then I'll have to ENFORCE it! _You idiot human! In this world, it's kill or BE killed… so DIE_ !" Flowey burst out laughing demonically, as his bullets closed in on Raina.

The creepy part about this was that his face went from a jolly innocent look to a hellish looking demon with big eyes and large sharp teeth, and she knew this would be the last thing she would see before she goes bye bye.

Her heart raced in panic, as she searched for a way to escape.

The bullets disappeared, and Flowey's eyes widened in shock.

" _What the_ -?!" He yelled, and he yelped as something bright and quick hurled him out of the way. Raina jumped at the purple clad figure that emerged from the darkness.

"What a horrible creature torturing such a poor innocent youth! Are you ok? It must have been truly frightening!" The mysterious goat lady asked, running over to Raina. "Did that thing hurt you? There, there, my child…" The stranger patted Raina's head affectionately in a way only mothers would do.

Should she trust this monster? Raina inched back a bit fearfully, anticipating for the person to pull a nasty trick on her.

Raina's mind had been indulged with thoughts that monsters from this world only want to kill humans out of sadistic pleasure. Seeing a monster in real life only triggered that aspect of her mind, and her survival instincts kicked in.

Just in case, she balled up her fists. A concerned look washed over the lady's face.

"No, no, I'm not a bad person. I just happen to be walking by here, and I noticed you were in danger. My name is Toriel, you must come with me! I can't leave you alone here," Toriel explained, grabbing her hand. "This way, please."

Raina diligently trailed behind her like an obedient child, and she watched in pure awe as the darkness that surrounded her transformed into a dessert… with purple sand? This was new.

Raina was guided up some stairs, and Toriel pushed a few buttons on the ground, causing a door to magically open on its own.

"Wow… these doors open when you activate a certain code?" Raina asked curiously.

"Yes, dear, the ruins is full of puzzles similar to this. But you need not worry about them. I will help you with all of them. So while you are here, try to adjust yourself to your surroundings," Toriel explained calmly, as the two entered through a large hallway.

Raina silently followed as Toriel took her deeper and deeper into this whole new world.

She even encountered a dummy, and for some odd reason, she was forced to talk to it. She wasn't so sure why she had to do it, but Toriel suggested that it was the better way to handle situations. It was better than fighting, she pointed out.

Puzzle after tedious puzzle, they were finally inside a rather large and empty hallway.

"My child… I have a great favor to ask of you… I want you to walk to the other end of this hallway on your own. I'm sorry," Toriel murmured, quickly scurrying away.

Raina watched as Toriel turned a corner and vanished.

She swallowed hard, and cautiously made her way through the empty hallway. She held her fists out just in case something jumps out at her. This was a simple yet unnerving task to do.

Finally, she reached the end of the corridor, and Toriel emerged from behind a pillar.

"Oh, you made it! I'm proud of you. Don't worry, I didn't leave you all alone," Toriel said happily, smiling.

"That's ok… it wasn't that bad. I've been alone several times, so I'm used to it," Raina explained, as the two exited through a door. "After all, I am sixteen going on seventeen."

"Ah I see… you're a bit on the older side. Usually the humans that fall in here are much younger than you are."

"Whoa, really? Like how old?"

"Maybe the maximum of being twelve years old. It's a bit strange. We've never had an older human fall in here. Now, innocent one, I want you to stay here. I have some errands to run." Toriel turned to look at her with a concerning look.

"Really? So I'll be… alone?" Raina asked, frowning. "Again?"

"Yes, but you must stay here. It is too dangerous to go alone. Here, I'll give you this cellphone." Toriel handed Raina a strange phone that could be an old model. "Just call me when you need anything, now be good, will you?"

Raina nodded.

Toriel scurried off after bidding her farewells, and Raina was left all alone in this place.

Raina can't just sit here and mope! She has a friend to rescue. But at the same time, she was instructed to stay here...

She peeked her head out of the door, and found another room similar to the one she was residing in right now. She didn't see anything odd or suspicious. She put her foot out, and daringly inched forward.

Hastily, she made it out of the room and into the unknown territory. Her phone began ringing suddenly, and Raina fished it out of her pockets. Crap.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hello, my child! It's me Toriel! You didn't...leave the room, did you?" Toriel asked suspiciously. "Oh dear, imagine if you did! It would be so terrible, now would it?"

Raina's eyes widened, and she glanced back at the room that was now behind her. She laughed awkwardly and clenched her fists.

"No, no, not at all," she lied, careful not to make her voice unsteady. If Toriel found out that she had left the room, Raina wouldn't know what to do.

"Good! Now… which one do you prefer, butterscotch or cinnamon?" Raina skeptically absorbed that question in her head.

Why would Toriel ask for something like that...unless she was baking something? Ooh sounds great! Hmm… she does like both flavors...

"I actually like both," Raina suggested happily.

"Oh really? That's perfect! Well, I'll be running errands, now be good, ok?" Then Toriel hung up. Toriel was literally like a mother… except she wasn't as reprimanding as Mrs. Hillman.

Raina walked onwards into the unknown, and while she was walking she did not really find anything dangerous or weird. Sure there were several puzzles and maybe a few enemies along the way, but from learning Toriel's clever tactics, she either talked to them (they were surprisingly good conversationalists) or simply ignored them. They weren't that bad for ghastly looking creatures.

She wanted to avoid conflict at all times, no matter how menacing the enemies seem. If she is unable to fight a demon, she probably can't fight these guys.

Soon, she reached another room, but there was a small bridge of red flowers cascading over it… and there was something big and white lying right in the center. Was it a rock? Raina wasn't so sure.

She quietly sauntered after it, and nudged the thing with her foot… it did not feel hard, but it was rather… soft? She glanced down at it, and noticed a pair of enormous black eyes staring back at her. The pair of eyes widened and whatever it was turned away on its side, avoiding her stare.

Was it a… ghost? It sure looks like a ghost straight out of a cartoon.

"Um… I gotta get past here," Raina said.

The ghost began snoring obnoxiously, as if ignoring Raina's presence. She pouted her lip in dismay, and forcefully budged them out the way.

"W-whoa!" The ghost cried, rising in the air slowly.

Their eyes became shiny, and their lip wobbled a bit. Raina's heart jerked out unhappily at the realization that she was bound to make this creature cry.

"N-no, I'm so sorry," she pleaded hysterically, helplessly watching as the ghost's eyes filled up with water. "I didn't mean to..."

They burst out crying and tears fell out of their eyes like rain drops. Raina's eyes dilated twice its normal size when their tears burnt holes on the ground. Was that acid? Whatever it was, it was deadly as hell.

"P-please don't hurt me!" The ghost wailed, trembling uncontrollably.

"H-hey, don't worry about it! I won't hurt you!" Raina said, giving them a small smile. The ghost sniffed and forced a smile on himself.

"Heh… r-really?" They stammered.

"Sure, why not? You don't seem harmful to me… so what brings you out here?" Raina asked curiously, watching as the ghost slowly descended back down on the ground.

The odd creature gave her an almost blank stare.

"Oh… I just wanted to… hang out here," the ghost admitted timidly. "I come here to the ruins because nobody is around… but today I met someone nice. Ever since my cous- oh, I'm rambling again. I-I'm sorry you're probably annoyed by me. I'll leave if you want me to." Raina's eyes widened and her heart sunk at their miserable words.

"No way! You don't bother me at all! Hey… how about we start out fresh? I'm Raina! What's your name?" She introduced, her voice perking up a bit cheerfully.

"I'm… um, Napstablook… nice to meet you. You can… um, call me Blooky…," Blooky stammered, a small subtle smile appearing on their face. Raina's grin expanded at the name… it sounded adorable with a touch of class… was it just her?

"Cool! Maybe we can be friends?"

"You want to be… friends... with me? Gee, nobody has ever asked me that before."

Raina wanted to hug them, but she will phase right through them. They literally looks like a cotton ball with eyes...

"Um… it was nice to meet you… I have to get going," Blooky murmured. "You don't have to and stuff… but… it would be cool if we hung out." Raina smiled and nodded her head.

"Of course I will! See you later!" They faded out of sight after a while.

At least she made a new friend. Now she has to find Toriel, wherever that woman could be.

 **Hey there! Thanks for reading! Have any suggestions for this chapter or this story in general? Don't forget to review if you have any thoughts! This is my first undertale fanfiction, so forgive me if it isn't super good ;( Anyway, I do hope it is enjoyable :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Eva vs Eli

**Hey guys! Fifth chapter is up! Sorry about the previous one, for some reason, it glitched and a bunch of strange coding letters appeared on it, so I had to rewrite it ALL over again. First of, I want to thank everyone considering to view my story, as well as the ones who favorited and followed it. It means so much to me. I also am grateful for "Elise," my guest reviewer to offer feedback on this story. I appreciate it! Anyway, let's get on with the chapter! Here is Eva vs. Eli! Enjoy! :)**

Eva zipped around the tall intimidating sky scrapers of downtown Manhattan, her restrained orange locks bellowing against the wind as if trying to break free of its ponytail. She can't fight him in the bustling busy streets, she had to lure him in Chelsea Piers, where there were mostly parks and fewer buildings waiting for her there. She invested energy in her flight speed, resulting in the illusion of stretched limbs, as she gracefully swerved through town.

Eli was ambitiously tailgating her, targeting her with his blistering hot eye beams. His speed is almost surpassing hers in an effortless manner. Eva felt a blast of searing hot energy rush past her, spotting a trail of red laser dashing next to her, then shifting its position to above her. Eva glanced up at the redhead boy with a fierce scowl.

"You're going down!" Eva shouted valiantly.

"We'll see about that!" he called out, hovering above Eva while wearing an immense grin of satisfaction.

Eva rolled on her side, and spun around Eli, stunning him with her pink laser, gracefully swooped underneath a train track, listening to the roaring of the Amtrak train speed down the railroad. A series of eye beams bombarded at her direction, their bright vivid light fragments assembling that of a comet shower, as they consumed the bulky metallic structures of the train tracks. A swift gust of wind battered her face, and she felt a steaming hot surge of energy snake through her. She hissed in pain, and stumbled a bit lower, her vision spinning.

She shook her head, trying to ignore the pain, and she curled her hands inwards, forming a ball of energy that glowed a serene bubblegum pink shade. She stretched her palms outwards, allowing the ball of energy to skid along the deteriorating train tracks, repairing the severe damage inflicted upon by the reckless boy.

Eva glanced up at the sound of Eli approaching, and she sprinted after him, seizing him by the arms and hurling him against the wall, where she cornered him and battered him with swift fists and feet that no mere mortal can perform. Eli summoned a ball of lightning and struck Eva, sending her back down to the ground with a loud crash, denting the streets terribly, leaving a wide gap.

"Give it up, bow girl!" Eli declared smugly, a smirk playing on the corners of his lips, as his judgmental red eyes skimmed Eva.

"You wish, faggot," Eva hissed irately, shooting an eye beam at him. Eli barreled out of the way just in time, but Eva's intention wasn't to hut him with it. She grinned at the roaring of the crumbling tree behind Eli. Eli's smile faded, and before he even reacted, the tree collapsed right on him, trapping him with its prickly branches.

Eli lifted the tree off of him, slightly unscathed, and he launched it at Eva, who disintegrated it by using her ice breath, and then shattering it with her fists. Eli shrieked in panic and inched back from her.

He took off, heading toward the South Ferry area, where a ferry was preparing to take off and bring its passengers to Staten Island. Eva hurried after him, watching in horror as the boy lifted the entire boat off the water with one hand, tossing it in the air a few times before finally throwing it across the street. Everyone that was on board were screaming frantically, clutching on to the railings for dear life.

Eva sped after it, and caught the fleeting boat with her hands, bringing it back to the ocean where it belonged. All of the passengers gathered around where Eva was and thanked her gratefully. Eva quietly acknowledged their thanks, knowing that she still has an entire section of the city to rescue from Eli's wrath. She wasn't going down without a fight.

She heard an inflation of a crowd of people panicking frantically, and as she flew back down to the streets, where traffic was completely jammed. Cars were inverted in opposite directions, traffic lights were destroyed, and pedestrians were simply caught up in the mess, as angry drivers confronted one another in the streets. Eli had a taxi cab in his hands, diminishing the fury of the people and replacing that with absolute fear.

"I own this city, and there's nothing you can do about it!" Eli taunted childishly, with the taxi still in his grasp.

"Put it down you freak!" Eva demanded angrily, landing on her feet on the crowded streets.

"What are you gonna do, bow girl, sit there and cry?!" Eli teased with an amused grin, his smile expanding when he saw Eva grit her teeth in pure frustration. She clenched her fists, feeling the bubbled up fury inside her broke like an incompetent dam.

She screamed and barreled into Eli, attacking him by using as many eye beams as she could. The taxi cab was hailed in the air, floating higher and higher, and then descending toward the ground in a speed so unbelievable. Eva swooped in and caught in just in time before it fell upon a crowd of frightened witnesses, who were trying their best to escape the chaos that has uprooted. Everyone, noticing Eva's valiance and determination, cheered her on and gave her encouragements. Eva smiled and waved to her crowd of new fans.

"Eva! Eva!" They all chanted cheerfully.

"Hm, not bad for a rookie," Eli commented, crossing his arms over his chest, scrutinizing her.

"You're the rookie here if you ask me," Eva argued, and she chased after him again. "How about I teach you a lesson on fighting?"

"I don't need anyone to help me- I'm a better fighter than you!"

He soared through the city, and shattered the windows of a nearby bus, entering and tossing the driver out of his sear. Eva followed him furiously, watching as the bus sped down the road in an unnerving manner, taking sharp turns and accelerating on speeds that was beyond illegal and scary. Eva stood up in front of the rushing bus, listening to Eli's obnoxious laughter from outside, as she put her hands up, anticipating for the bus to approach her touch.

Eva rammed into the front view of the bus, but due to the lack of strength, it ended up doing her no good, and she was sent flying back to the sidewalk. She crashed into a street light, denting its structure, her legs and arms sprawled out as her body reprimanded her with a pain so malicious, it felt like she was being stabbed multiple times all at once.

She can't give up. Especially not now.

Summoning a new wave of strength, she rose from the ground and shot several eye beams at the bus, causing one of the wheels to pop in response. The wheels screeched loudly against the pavement, as it spun uncontrollably around the streets, the screams of the passengers growing louder and louder with each second. Eli had escaped, and Eva recaptured the bus, lifting it onto the air and gently placing it back down, where everyone thanked her once more.

Eva chased after Eli, clapping twice to summon a wave of electricity circuiting from her palms, and she shot it forward, smashing straight into Eli, who let out a raw cry of shock and pain from his parted mouth.

"I've had enough of you and your tricks. Surrender or I'll make you," Eva yelled frustratingly, using her knees to jab him in the sides. "You're nothing but a coward who attacks on innocent people just to make yourself feel better."

"Yeah, so? It's not my fault everyone here is so dumb," Eli responded, provoking an explosion of anger within her.

"You can't be any more mature than that? What, are you practically wired to destroy anything and anyone, even your own brothers? Give me a break!" Eva argued, charging after him. "THAT'S IT, YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" She crouched lowly, and cartwheeled her way toward him, building a blistering hot matter to awaken and surround her like an aura. She stood up on her hands, ready to kick Eli away.

He seized her legs, proving to be more swift and precise than she is, and spun her around once and threw her against a building.

Eva wiped the sweat trickling down her eyebrows, and she sprinted after him, with a wild surge of determination igniting within her. She lifted a huge brick from the remains of the fallen building and hurled it at him, but Eli smashed his foot into it, causing it to shatter into millions of debris floating around. Eva burnt away the scattering debris before it could harm anyone, converting it to ashy substance.

"Have you given up yet?" Eva questioned, raising a brow. Now it was her turn to be smug, as she watched Eli struggle to fly back up and level his face with hers. He eventually succeeded, and was trembling non stop, his eyes narrowed and teeth gritted in a feral snarl.

"That's it, sissy, you're going down!" Eli screamed, and the two opponents flew after each other in the same direction, and clashed, causing an explosion of red and pink light to ignite from where they were, and expand into an array of lights to dance around the destroyed town, the light fragments illuminating several areas all at once. The witnesses who had gathered cooed in amazement.

The two collided violently, meeting each other with fists, feet, eye beams and supernatural abilities, all at once exploding like a series of firecrackers. Eva was determined, and so was Eli, but she was far stronger than him. His anger and evil heart fueled his power, while wisdom AND her will to fight for her people pushed her into doing this in the first place.

One final blow said everything. Eli looked as if he got into a wild cat fight and lost, as he collapsed on the ground, head lifted in the air, arms and legs adorned with bruises and blood. Eva examined him carefully, and she couldn't believe her eyes. What in the world...?

Her eyes widened at the severe damage she's done. Carefully, she descended back on the ground, sauntering toward him. She never knew she will do something like this, but to leave him, suffering with the pain, made her heart swell up for some reason.

"Shit… come here," Eva grumbled, slipping her hands underneath him. "Nnf!" She hauled him up on her shoulders.

"I don't… need your help," he hissed, peering over at her. Eva made eye contact with a pair of swollen eyes.

"I refuse to lower myself by allowing someone to get hurt like this. I'm not gonna stoop that low and leave you dying, come on," Eva urged, flying away with him, leaving everyone cheering and encouraging her.

As a heroine, Eva was raised with a proper set of morals that she must always protect the city, no matter what happens, and leaving someone bloodied, bruises and battered in the streets was a cowardly move. It will prove that she was the same as them- violent, reckless, careless and so forth. She resented Eli for everything, but she's gotta do what she's gotta do... right?

 **Uh oh! Sounds like trouble! Do you think it was right for Eva to help Eli, even though he is the enemy? Let me know in the review section! Don't be shy, I want to hear your opinions! :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Elise vs Ezra

**Elise vs. Ezra- the battle of the blondes! Here is the sixth chapter to the PPG story! It might not be as intense as Eva's fight with Eli, but it's still worth reading! I do hope you enjoy! Don't forget to favorite, follow and review! Sorry about the glitches you guys are seeing- is not in my favor as of now :/ But here it is!**

A loud booming crash ricocheted, the screams of panic rising in volume, as a building across the street trembled and collapsed into rubble, causing more smoke to invade the clean air. She then spotted a small blue figure dashing around the streets, lifting the rubble of the crushed building and hurling it at cars and even at fleeing people.

Elise sprinted after him, her heart racing in pure fury, as violent thoughts of ending him completely crossed her mind. He was coming closer and closer in

Elise cried, tackling him. "You monster!" She punched him straight in the face, kicked him twice, one jab in the foot on top of the head and the other smacked him in the sides, and she lifted him by the collar, shaking him. She hurled him against a bus stop, causing the flimsy thin metallic structure to dent backwards, until it wilted and fell onto the streets, bringing Ezra down with it.  
"Ezra growled in frustration, and shot an eye beam at her, but Elise skidded past him, raising her fists at him.  
"You can't do anything about it!" Ezra shouted, jabbing his feet into her, resulting in her being flung to the ground.

"Elise felt an alarming pinch of pain overwhelm her body, her vision began to spin and everyone gathered around her, egging her on with wild encouragement and praises that made her heart flutter. Summoning her strength, she rose back in the air, causing the overzealous crowd to cheer louder than ever. She was going to protect these people, even if it will cost her her life.

She sped after Ezra, who was infatuated with destroying vehicles and terrorizing the people inside it. His first target was a tour bus that had turned a sharp corner and disappeared, trying to avoid him. Ezra gripped his hands on the side of the bus, pushing it upwards, sending it up in the air, suspended for a brief second, before it sped back down.

Elise seized the floating bus before it harmed anyone, and she used it to hit Ezra in the head before placing it back down on the streets. Elise's crowd of fans had pursued her here, and seeing what she has done, they continued to cheer her on.

Elise took in a deep breath, finding her inner energy boiling inside her, and she let out a maniacally savage-like scream, causing powerful rings of sound waves to oppose Ezra's strength. Ezra couldn't handle it anymore, and he ended up going astray, with his hands clasped around his ears with an irritated scowl on his face.

"JUST GIVE UP YOU DUMMY!" Elise screamed, dashing after him."No way! You can't make me!" Ezra shouted back, shooting an eye beam, merely missing

Instead of touching Elise, it pounded through a runaway car, a cloud of smoke rising from the tires, its shadowy tendrils obliterating the air once more. It spun out of control, the screeching of the tires piercing Elise's ears.

She sucker punched Ezra in the face, and used her scream power to slow his progress down, as she snatched the car off the streets.

She gently placed the car down, and a family of four, once wearing troubled looks and now smiling in relief, thanked her gratefully.

Elise giggled and blushed at the compliments, and she left them there, with a goal to stop Ezra instilled deep in the core of her mind. She won't leave him alone until he stops.

She pursued Ezra, who headed toward 116 street and Lexington Ave., entering an underground subway from there.

Elise rushed down there, discovering that he was wrecking MTA machines and disintegrating the already rundown train tracks with a blue light ball that he formed by using his hands.

He was also laughing sadistically, as if seeing everything degrade to rubble was amusing rather than horrible. Everyone that happened to be underground in the wrong moment evacuated out of there immediately, disappearing completely, until there wasn't a single soul in sight- except the approaching train that was on the uptown line.

"No!" Elise screamed, hurling him into the train tracks. Elise fell out of the platform with him, battering him with her fists."You're disgusting, you're mean, you're awful, you're everything I hate!" Elise screamed, with each word comes a punch. She paused at the sound of the train's bells roaring from the unpromising darkness of the tunnel, and a pair of glaring headlights blinded her.

She kicked a helpless Ezra back down on the ground and she flew of just in time. The train sped by.

Ezra's scream echoed through the tunnels as the train smashed into him, causing him to fly toward the same direction the train was heading to, the blue light that trailed behind him momentarily leading the way.

Elise chased after Ezra, following the trail of sapphire blue. Her heart drummed wildly against her chest, as her eyes darted left and right, searching for Ezra, who had already went up ahead. She quickened her pace, ignoring the humidity clinging in the air. She eventually found the train after entering one of the tunnels, and much to her fortune, also came across Ezra.

"You can't catch me!" Ezra shouted, seizing on to the railings of the rear end of the train, sticking out his tongue at her."

You won't get away with this you meanie!" Elise cried, jumping onto the train with him.

Ezra barricaded through the doors, tossing the second conductor out, running through the area where the passengers were, tossing several people out of their seats carelessly, as if their lives meant nothing compared to the thrill he was hoping to get from all of this

The screams and angered shouts of the innocent civilians filled Elise's ears with anxiety, as she quickly searched to process a logical thought. So much was going on, all of Elise's objectives circled around her like a raging storm, as she tried to sort things out and prioritize her main objectives. Right now, she had to stop Ezra and ease the anxiety of the people inside the train.

Elise pursued him, and wrestled him down to the floor, before he harmed anyone or anything else. Elise pushed the emergency button that was installed on every car of this train, allowing some of the passengers to report the emergency for her, while she took down Ezra.

Elise stood up on her hands, and used her feet to jab right into Ezra's face, sending him flying to one of the seats. The train was halted after one of the passengers, a mother of two, reported the incident, and everyone evacuated under Elise's orders.

"Go! Go!" Elise cried almost impatiently. "Follow the conductor! We'll be okay!"

As everyone disappeared, Ezra shot an eye beam that ransacked the train, causing it to swing back and forth dramatically, as if someone was physically altering the physics of this train.

She could see the train's lights dangling inches above her head, and it unwinded itself from the ceilings, crashing down toward her direction. Elise's heart skipped a beat, as she jumped out of the way and slipped through one of the open windows.

Elise snapped her fingers, causing strings of glowing blue light to expand and cast away the darkness. She sped after Ezra, who was trying to get away from the abandoned train.

Elise's body was ransacked with an uncontrollable anger, and her face was scorching hot. She reached for Ezra and jabbed her fist into him once more, causing him to fall to the ground.

Elise kicked the tilting train back on the tracks, noticing that it was threatening to fall lopsided. The screeching and squeaking of the metallic parts grinding against the tracks made Elise wince greatly.

She grabbed Ezra, who was trying to disappear, and she jabbed her fist into his face. He seized her neck and squeezed his fingers around her, depriving her of oxygen. She snatched his hand away and retaliated with a swift kick to the gut. Ezra seized her foot, hindering her attacks, and he punched her in the face twice, causing her to stumble back. She scorched him with a fireball she created with her fists, and she grabbed him from underneath, recalling Elise's wrestling tactics, while hurling him down on the ground, finishing him off with an amateur body slam.

"U-ugh...," Ezra grumbled. "Fine... nng... y-you win..." He inhaled sharply and exhaled with a big puff of air, as he relaxed his tense hands. "Man... what will my brothers say to me..."

"Hmph! I thought so!" Elise informed him, planting her hands on her hips. "You better feel sorry! You've caused a lot of damage!" She took off, abandoning Ezra and the train, and sped out of the subways, heading downtown, where her sisters are located in currently.

 **That's about it! What do you guys think? You like it? How will you picture Elaine's fight against Evan? I want to know what you guys think as readers! Let me know any predictions or thoughts you have in the review section. As always, favorite and follow! Thanks or reading!**


	7. Chapter 7 Elaine vs Evan (Sort of)

**Elaine vs. Evan... this should be interesting! It doesn't contain that much fighting like the other chapters, but there is still some action. Oh, and beware of some swearing. :)**

Elaine and Evan collided with each other, sending random surges of bright lights exploring the town, exploding in a vivid display of white fragments that scattered about, as they used their super abilities on each other. Elaine and Evan continued to punch, kick, and elbow one another in the worse ways possible. Elaine hauled Evan away from her, swiping him from beneath and throwing him in the air, where she scorched him with a powerful green eye beam that sent bolts of electricity sparking in the air.

"Ow! Hey girly, you don't have to play so hard, you know," Evan laughed, taking the beam with his hands and sending it back to Elaine. She ducked, watching it zip past her and destroy a building nearby.

"I don't like you, go away!" Elaine yelled, feeling the heat creep up on her face.

Elaine couldn't believe what was happening to her. She can feel her courage and her will to keep forging on, as Evan continued evading her tactics and opposing her strength with his more superior fighting skills. No matter what she did, whether it came to throwing heavyweight objects or trying to combat him with her special attacks, he came out unscathed, his mouth asking her the same question over and over, irritating her to the max.

"Come on, cutie, where' my kiss? I'll leave you alone if you give me one!" Evan called out to Elaine, slowly floating toward her with this egotistical grin.

"No!" Elaine protested angrily. "Go away and make out with yourself you creep!"

She wanted to punch that smile out of his face, seriously. She made that dream come true, to which she received the same punch back, causing the sky to disappear and the ground meet her face with a loud thud. An irate pain stung her, but she rose to the ground, lifting an abandoned junk car off the garage somewhere, and hurling it at Eva, who kicked it back to her. Elaine growled in frustration and bombarded it back to him with her fists.

"Where's my kiss?!" Evan chuckled, making kissy faces at her.

Elaine ignored his question, and ripped a chunk of concrete from the sidewalk, emblazoning it with fire as she ran a hand through its rough texture. She effortlessly shoveled it into the air and kicked at it, the scattered bits flying to all sorts of direction. Evan melted them all away with his eye beam, a creepy and appealed smile plastered on his face.

"Here's your kiss, you douche," Elaine declared, punching the air, causing a bolt of light to appear and shoot out at Evan, causing him to swing to the left, smashing into a bus stop. Evan rose and flew after her, missing her by a second, falling forward, legs sticking up slightly. He propelled himself upwards and tried to lounge at her, and Elaine punched him in the sides.

"Ugh! Can't you just go away for at least one second?!" Elaine screamed, shooting eye beams at him, while she dashed out of his way.

"Nope."

"What is… your problem?" Elaine breathed, hiding behind a building, as Evan circled around and tried to grab her.

"My problem is that you're so damn cute." Elaine rolled her eyes at that compliment. He was seriously trying to get under her skin. But it wasn't going to work. Boys like him are nothing but trouble.

Elaine fluttered downwards a bit to avoid his grasp, and she collapsed on top of the roof of the building, breathless. Her knees were weak, and she crawled away from Evan, who was slowly sauntering towards her. She got up quickly.

She curled her lips while gritting her teeth ferociously, as she devoted a streak of energy into her hands, forming a huge ball of green matter with her palms. She shot it at him, blasting him to the other side. He neutralized the rest of the energy by bubbling it, while flying toward her.

"You just have to be so annoying!" Elaine complained, punching the air, causing a spark of white light to fire from her fists, darting at Evan. He clasped onto the ball of energy, making it disappear, and he snapped his fingers, causing a fireball to appear in the palm of his hands. Grinning sadistically, he fired it at Elaine, to which she ducked and flew out of the way, to rest on the roof of another building.

"Given up? Just kiss me and I'll let you go- I promise~," Evan offered, sitting down next to her, with his lips pursed out. Elaine smacked him in the face once, causing him to wince a bit from the pain. But his smile always found a way to snake back to his facial expression, as if Elaine's hits are nothing to him. She screamed in aggravation.

"Ugh, you're so disgusting! Go make out with yourself!" Elaine squealed, completely disgusted, as she swerved her foot around, tripping Evan in the process. He stumbled and fell on his face, and while he was on the floor recovering, Elaine made the daring escape out of the rooftop and into Central park. Her long raven hair fumbled to her face, obscuring her vision slightly as she swiftly switched directions to avoid getting hit by a tree.

A streak of green laser was pursuing her from behind, and when Elaine nervously peered behind her shoulders to see who was following her, she didn't even have to study closely to see who it was, judging from his stupid grin and green eyes. Elaine lifted an entire tree from the ground and threw it at him, but he caught it with one hand, and crushed it with his fists, laughing.

"Aww, poor girly, you're afraid of me~? Come on, it's just one kiss and it's history!" Evan cooed playfully.

"You wish!" Elaine screamed back, disappearing in the inner depths of the North Woods, listening to the birds pleasantly chirp a melody while she scrambled up a tree, trying to conceal herself behind the leaves. Evan trailed behind her as fast as he noticed her fleeing, and Elaine was disliking how fast he was catching up to her. She ducked behind the leaves, watching him leave and make a sharp turn to the right.

She sighed with relief and leaned against the tree, glad that he was gone. What a dumb ass.

A pair of hands grabbed her from behind by the waist, and she felt two arms tightly grasp onto her, wrapping themselves around her in an uncomfortable embrace. She screamed as Evan snatched her off the tree branches, carrying her away, while still holding her in that position.

"Gotcha!" Evan cried victoriously. "Heh heh..."

"Put me down!" Elaine screamed, snatching his arms off and wrestling him back down on the ground, pinning his wrists down. Evan glanced up at her, and summoned a laugh, batting her away with an eye beam. Elaine felt a slight burning sensation at the amount of energy drilled into her, but it didn't slow her down. She charged after him, kicking him repeatedly in the sides, until he collapsed and disappeared among the trees, descending to the ground. A loud thud sound made its presence, disturbing the natural peace in the violence, as the birds were silenced. They all flew out of their hiding spots, escaping to another quiet area.

Elaine had to get the hell out of here. What is it with him?! How can he NOT go away? Despite the fight she put up with previously, he still won't back down, and every time she lands him a punch, he doesn't seem effected by it. Has Elaine not been training enough to knock out a boy like him? She can fight Diablo, Carl, the three spoiled princesses, the amoeba boys, and even intimidate other people in school by just glaring at them, but she can't fight a boy that was very much like herself- physically powerful and capable of anything and everything?

She flew down Central Park, and nestled herself among the trees, burying herself within the dense green leaves that gently embraced her. The branch she was on was not exactly comfortable, but it will do for now. She sighed, feeling her hopes drift away. Looks like she's met her match... this wasn't fair. She wanted to sulk here until Eva and Elise returned from their battles.

This stinks... why can't she prove herself worthy? How can a damn boy prove her wrong? He proved her wrong about everything- her bravery, her strength... she sighed dramatically and slumped forward, closing her eyes.

And the way... he just keeps asking for her to kiss him. Does he... dare she say... does he ACTUALLY legit like her? But he's the enemy... he isn't supposed to, and he seems so infatuated with Elaine and everything about her... was that supposed to be flattering or creepy? She can't fall for the enemy, just like what Eva told her. If she did, she will get hurt and get put in horrible situations.

The shuffling of the bushes nearby caused Elaine to jerk up in response, her eyes steadily focused on the rustling bushes, anticipating for Evan to come out and scare her. Her eyes glowed malevolently with the power of the eye beam charging up within her irises. The bushes stopped shaking, and her eyes calmed down a bit.

"Hey Elaine!" a voice called out, and Elaine jumped, startled from the sudden voice. She swiftly glanced around, searching for the person that was nearby. She spotted a teen boy with brown hair and bluish gray eyes, and she automatically knew it was Daniel, one of Eva's closest friends. He waved timidly back up at Elaine, as she grinned elatedly, forgetting about her sulking.

"What's up? You punk, you can't scare me like that!" Elaine laughed, hopping out of the tree and landing in the grassy terrace. "Where have you been? Thought you were someone else."

Daniel laughed softly, while awkwardly scratching his head with a lopsided grin.

"Sorry about that, but happy birthday, guys. I went over to NY University for my internship there," he explained somberly, yawning a bit. "And I am exhausted! Where is Eva and Elise?"

"Fighting crime. I'm trying to get away from this creeper that won't quit following me," Elaine responded demurely, cautiously lowering her voice to a low whisper. "He has black hair, green eyes… wears a lot of green…" Daniel's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Seriously?" he hissed irately, arching up a brow, but Elaine clasped a hand over his mouth, shushing him in the process.

"He's worse than a freaky ass stalker. And keep your voice low, he might be lurking around somewhere."

"Ugh, doesn't sound very good," Daniel whispered, as Elaine released the hand out of his mouth. "He needs to be taught a lesson."

"I've tried... but he won't go away. It's like I'm not... strong enough." Elaine could hear the hurt in her voice. It was true. Her confidence was degrading to the point where she is to the point of not believing in herself anymore. She has the feeling that she isn't a good enough of a fighter, and she needs to train harder to progress and finally defeat Evan. But she technically did... but for some reason, it didn't feel like it was enough. She struggled to dominate over him, that was the issue. She NEVER struggled so much...

"Hey Elaine, let me say something- you and your sisters are amazing fighters. Everyone looks up to you. You guys are like the idols of New York, so don't be so down," Daniel assured his friend with a smile. "And besides, nobody is perfect." Elaine smiled a little bit.

"I guess. I'll just train a bit more... come on, we should head out before the freak shows up."

"Wait, where?"

"Ssh! Keep your voice low!" Elaine whispered, putting a finger to her lips, as Daniel nodded his head.

She nodded her head at the outskirts expanding from the North Woods, where there were barely any trees, as if warning him about people eavesdropping. Daniel's blue eyes widened and he nodded his head acknowledgement. He turned his head toward Elaine, who leveled her eyes with his.

"So, now what?" Daniel asked, but Elaine clasped a hand over his mouth once more, shutting him up. He protested in a muffled voice, but Elaine ignored his complaints, as her bright mint colored eyes skimmed the dark forest for any sign of the creep.

"This way," she responded lowly.

She reeled him backwards and they were secluded behind a large tree. Her heart was racing, and each second that sped by, she felt like someone was observing her. An imaginary bucket of cold water ran down her spine, and a brisk chill swept through her.

"So who is that guy, and where are your sisters?" Daniel whispered curiously, as they walked through the dense forest.

"Eva and Elise? Oh yeah, they're out fighting the guy's other brothers," Elaine explained in a hushed voice. "And he is part of the trio of brothers…" The boy grimaced at that.

"Whoa, there's more of them?" he whispered, his eyes extending to the size of plates.

"SSh, man someone will hear us! Of course he does! Worst part? They all have SUPERPOWERS- like us!"

"Man, this is awful. I wonder how the others are handling them? Maybe we should do some searching, like downtown or something?" Daniel suggested, his eyes skimming the tall buildings from the other side of the park.

"True, Eva is down there after all."

Elaine, unfortunately unable to muster up enough energy to fly anymore, guided Daniel out of the park on foot, almost breathlessly. Occasionally, Daniel would hoist her upwards by reeling her arms forward, to prevent her to collapse on his foot. Elaine yawned and her eyes were threatening to close. She often told him that she didn't need any help, and she was perfectly fine on her own, but as of now, she isn't in the best condition.

She glanced up with excitement at the sight of a pink and light blue laser darting toward her and Daniel.

"Guys!" a faint voice yelled out, and the friends glanced up to see Eva sprinting after them, but with...Eli in her arms? Elaine's heart dropped at the sight of the enemy in the arms of her sister. This can't be... there is no way he will be coming home with them. If needed, she will sleep outside until he disappears.

Elise sped by so fast, the trees quivered under the gust of wind trailing behind her. She lounged after Daniel and steered him into a huge embrace. Even though Daniel and the sisters only had a one year difference, Elise still looked up to him as an older brother.

"Daniel!" Elise screamed. "I'm so glad to see you! Hey guys, how did the battle go?" She pulled him into an uncomfortable embrace, causing him to gag.

"Awesome!" Eva squealed. "Except... I almost killed Eli. But other than that, it was a good challenge."

"Eva what the heck are you doing?! Burn him!" Elaine cried, snapping to her senses automatically. "He is the enemy! Don't help that jerk!"

"Look, Elaine, I know it… but he's unconscious. He's half dying, and I refuse to kill anyone for any reason," Eva explained brashly, setting Eli down on the ground. "I have my medical supplies ready. Good thing a two year internship at the hospital paid off… oh, and hey Daniel." She nodded her head at him, who acknowledged her with a quick, brief wave.

"By the way, how was YOUR fighting experience? I bet you have an awesome story to tell!" Elise jumped in excitedly, hopping up and down like a maniac.

"Oh boy, I had such an epic adventure! Mine's was GREAT!" Elaine lied, masking out her frustration with a strangely cheerful smile. "I punched and did all of the cool stuff and I defeated him!" She mimicked her fighting moves in the air, causing Elise to coo with amusement.

"Hey Eva, sorry I couldn't make it to the party," Daniel apologized sincerely. "I was busy with a lot of stuff."

"It's cool- we had to fight crime on that day anyway," Eva laughed, snatching out her medical kit. She hoisted Eli to sit upright, and Elaine reluctantly dragged him against a tree, muttering obscenities under her breath.

"He looks dead," Daniel commented, as Eva wrapped bandages around Eli's bloody wounded arms. "Will he be ok?"

"I don't even know…," Eva mumbled, shaking her head. "Gee, how badly did I hurt him?"

"A lot more than I hurt Evan," Elaine laughed. "But seriously though, should we really help him?"

"It will make me look bad if I just left him there to die. Leaving someone to die like that kind of shows that you are just like them- violent and careless. And I will not stoop low to their standards," Eva countered, nodding her head over at Eli's bleeding face.

"By the way, where is Evan?" Daniel asked, glancing around a bit. Both Elaine and Eva shrugged their shoulders.

"Not so good- I almost killed Eli. He's half dying, and is unconscious," Eva explained quickly, applying some hydrogen peroxide on his bleeding wounds with a Q tip. She also wiped away any leaking blood snaking its way down to the floor, and she wrapped extra bandages.

"Oh my," Elise squeaked. "I injured Ezra badly, and I don't know where he is right now..."

"And I sprinted away from Evan. All I have been doing was trying to get away from him, but he continued pursuing me. So I ran off," Elaine explained, shrugging her shoulders. "What a creeper… ugh the day I kiss him is the day I get a divorce from food- never happening."

A mischievous grin playfully emerged from the surface of Elise's face. Eva mimicked Elise's almost rape face, and the two looked as if they were plotting something diabolical in their heads.

Elaine, suddenly becoming a bit self-conscious, planted her hands on her hips and raised a brow, as if demanding an explanation. Even Eva was grinning about this.

"What?" Elaine asked suspiciously.

"I think he likes you!" Elise squealed happily, dancing around.

"As if," Elaine argued, raising a brow.

"He does!"

"Ew, in what century?"

"This one, numb nut!"

Eva giggled and returned back to healing Eli, while Elaine and Elise argued whether Elise's allegations on Evan adoring Elaine were true. Daniel just looked back and forth at the sisters quietly, unable to come up with anything to say to their opinions.

After a few minutes, Eva completed wrapping Eli's torso and limbs with new clean bandages. She tucked away her medical supplies and tossed them to Daniel, who stored them in his book bag.

"We could have taken him to a hospital," Elaine suggested with a grin.

"Girl, my medical skills are awesome- I know what I'm doing," Eva explained proudly, standing up on her two feet. She lifted Eli into her arms again and levitated off the ground, her fiery red hair whipping from the tiny breeze strolling by.

"I guess we head home," Eva said, as Elise propelled Daniel up in the air, leaving him thrashing around and panicking.

"P-put me down- I'm afraid of heights!" he complained, his eyes widening to the size of plates.

"Don't worry, we'll get home in no time! Come on!" Elaine urged teasingly, thumping him in the head, and the girls went back home.

"Hey Eva, mind if we hang out for a bit?!" Daniel called out to Eva. "Like maybe we could hang out later and have pizza?"

Eva peered behind her shoulders and offered a grin of approval. Elaine could see the blush in her face.

"Sure thing! First let me get home!" she responded, nodding her head up at Eli. Daniel smiled at this.

Elaine rolled her eyes, smiling a bit. She wasn't a fan of romance, but she knew there was some sort of connection between the two of them. She admired how subtle they were with their bond, and they weren't rushing things so quickly, like most couples would do. They were only besties, but she can even smell the love dangling in the air between them.

 **Looks like love is in the air! Who do you ship- Eva and Eli (Evali) or Eva and Daniel (Evaniel)? Let me know! And what do you think about Evan's crush toward Elaine? Don't forget to review the chapter and tell me whether it was good or needs improvement. Feedback is greatly appreciated! The next chapter will be up soon! Stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8 Eva's Date

**This chapter, Eva and Daniel will lament on several things, so there will be a bit of angst here! Enjoy!**

Eva quietly emerged from the couch she was resting on, and headed towards the door once her sisters succumbed to a deep sleep. Today was a rough day, and they deserve to rest for a little bit before continuing on their quest. She quietly flicked the light switch off, the house being cascaded in total darkness.

Eli was passed out on the loveseat, still without a sign of consciousness anywhere. He can't simply perish- he was a supernatural being just like Eva and her sisters, including his brothers as well. They don't die that easily, even though they can still get hurt.

Eva opened the door quietly, shutting it behind her, and took off.

She flew through the night, like a runaway bird fluttering in the breeze, bolting past the suburban houses, swinging through bridges, ducking low from trees, the wind smothering her pink dress and fiery red hair. Stars twinkled like christmas lights in the sky, and as she headed downtown, in Central Park, she saw Daniel down below, with a huge pie of pizza laid out on a table. He glanced up, a grateful smile playing on the corners of his lips. Eva couldn't help but smile back at her friend.

Eva descended to the condo's balcony.

"Eva! It's nice to see you again! Have a seat! I hope you like Sprite," Daniel offered, patting an empty chair next to him.

"Cool!" Eva said, slumping down next to him and sipping her soda. "I love sprite, so it's alright." She grabbed a slice of pizza and mauled it down like a savage.

That's what she loved about her best friend. He never was the drinker type, unlike all of the other teenagers who preferred to enjoy the illusional delight of cocaine and alcohol. He wanted to study general medicine to achieve a doctoral degree, which frankly, was the same career goal Eva hoped to strive for. He was always different from his peers, and was seen as strange because of his passion for science, reading, and writing. He also loved video games, which is not what Eva usually enjoys but Elaine does, and often, those two would have their own little tournaments for every saturday that Daniel comes by.

"So how are things?" Daniel questioned, nodding his head at her.

"Things have been awful. Dr. Carl kidnapped Mrs. Mercury and my friends. We tried to get to him, but he escaped, forcing us to deal with the boys," Eva explained quickly, exhaling sharply after that. "And the battle was just… ugh…"

She closed her eyes and glanced away, focusing her attention on the city's elegant outlook.

All she could see were the lights of the other buildings from across glimmering, and the bright headlights of the cars speeding down the streets, along with a few buses. It was as noisy as ever, but the city was engraved in a beautiful nightly golden light that came from the street lights itself.

"Wow that's insane. Elaine told me about what happened… it must be tough," Daniel sighed, slumping down in defeat. "We need to rescue our friends and defeat the villains behind this crime. But I need to be a super genius in order to carry out something like THAT big…"

"True that. If only Mrs. Mercury was here to help out."

The two friends stood silent for a while, their thoughts idled in their own surreal little sanctuaries. Each of them try to ruminate on the past events, trying to put together the pieces that could somehow get a solution for this conflict. What will they do? Where will they go? If Dr. Carl and his goonies escaped to another world, perhaps, then how would it be possible to get there?

"Hey Eva," Daniel started, his eyes scrolling over to her face. "Have you ever wondered… what life would be like if you were alone?" Eva's eyes widened to this, and she blinked twice.

Man, what a question…

"Um… well," Eva began a bit hastily, twiddling with her fingers. "Like without family or friends?"

"...Both."

"I would be very distressed. I don't know, it's that feeling you get, when you need support from a loved one, and then there's nobody there to help. That, to me, is the worst case scenario." Daniel leaned back a bit, analyzing her words with a scrutinizing frown.

" I don't know… it's just that all my life, I feel like I don't have that much support. My dad abandoned me and my mom years ago, and my mom abandoned me as well the next couple of years. Everyone is estranged to me, and the only person that would understand my pain… is you," he explained somberly, closing his eyes.

It was true. Eva was seen as different from the rest of her peers at her school. She was always a bookish girl, always having her nose in anything that has to do with words- novels, articles, newspapers, magazines, you name it. She took pride in her hair, but wasn't into makeup.

So in a way, she can kind of relate to Daniel…

"I feel you. Heck, I was seen as the nerd of the school because of my obsession with books," Eva laughed warmly, folding her hands on her lap. "But what about Elise and Elaine? You're pretty comfortable around them too." Dan merely shrugged his shoulders at her words.

"I guess you're right… but they are not as close with me as you are though."

"Ah, I see."

" I mean I see them as little sisters...but sometimes I feel like the odd one out because you know…"

The friends were engaged into a deep, intense conversation about random things. They talked about school life, their favorite teachers, Elise and Elaine, Dr. Carl, and even about the boys. They would occasionally go off topic, and they would start talking about food (too bad Elaine wasn't part of it, if she was, though, she would go ballistic on everyone and eat everything in sight) and drinks.

Soon, the hours ticked by, and it was soon time to go home. It was already extremely dark, and it was 10:00 PM. Eva bidded Dan her final farewells, and headed home in a jiffy, to find that all the lights in the house were on. She can see three moving shadows speeding back and forth, eclipsing the lights and allowing it to cascade back to normal every now and then.

She could also hear some glass shattering, accompanied by high-pitched shrieks that could only belong to Elise.

It has to be Eli causing all of that ruckus. Who else would it be?

 **Oh no... could it be Eli causing trouble? Or is it Elaine and Elise? Tell me in the review section below! Next chapter will be up so stay tuned! :)**


	9. Chapter 9 Big Brawl

**Here's the ninth chapter! Enjoy guys!**

Eva's has enough. There was always something going on when she leaves the house. Without her, there is a lack of order.

Eva kicked the door open, and found Eli, ransacking the living room by hurling furniture and other random objects at Elaine, who was tailgating him, holding a cup of what appears to be liquified pain killers.

Elise, on the other hand, was frantically pleading for him to sit still, because she needed to administer the liquid medicine into him and then change his bandages. It did not convince the feisty redhead boy, who continued to protest stubbornly, while avoiding the girls' tactics of recapturing him into their grasp.

"Eli! We won't hurt you!" Elise whined impatiently, planting her hands on her hips, with the wad of new bandages dangling between her left hand.

Elaine grabbed Eli by the arm, yanking him back, but Eli slapped her hands away and jumped out of the way.

"Leave me alone you weirdos!" Eli screamed, hiding behind a table, as the sisters circled around him menacingly.

"Come on, doofus, just sit still! It isn't poison!" The brunette girl yelled over at him, following him outside the kitchen.

"Don't touch me!" he demanded angrily, pointing a trembling finger at her. "I know what you freaks are gonna do to me, and it's not gonna work!" He inched back, scooping up a discarded stool with his right hand, threateningly pointing it at Elaine, whose angry scowl didn't change one bit.

"Hey man we are just trying to help your stupid ass!" she protested.

"Girls, what is going on?!" Eva cried out, and just before anyone objected or said a single word, Elise tumbled out from the stairs and lounged after Eli, wrestling him to the floor like a wild savage. Eli let out a scream and thrashed around, his wide petrified eyes searching for an escape route out of the imprisonment of her iron arms.

"G-get away from me!" Eli screamed, lifting Elise off the floor and hurling her to Elaine. Eva flew down and dragged her two sisters out of the way, guiding them to the living room where they will be safe from the RowdyRuff's brutal attacks.

"Eli, I think you're overreacting. Shouldn't you be at least a bit grateful that they are willing to help you out?!" Eva argued frustratingly, narrowing her eyes at the redhead boy bitterly. Eli scoffed at her words, as if what she said was meaningless, and avoided her hard gaze.

"Yeah right! I bet you freaks are planning to kill me or something! It's all a trap! Why should I trust you?!" Eli countered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh yeah?! How about I beat the crap out of you instead? I'll give you something to be scared about!" Elaine threatened, cracking her knuckles, but Eva guarded her raven haired sister with an arm, nodding for her to go and stay with Elise. Elaine gave her a troubled look before vanishing out of the room.

Eva refocused her attention back on Eli, whose fists were clenched, as if he predicted on what was going to happen to him in a matter of a few seconds. He was just pushing her past her breaking point right now...

"Hey you leave them alone! They are trying to help out here you know!" Eva screamed, stomping the floor. "You know what, that's IT! NOBODY TALKS ABOUT MY SISTERS LIKE THAT!"

Fueled by an inevitable fury raging inside her like a volcano, she steadied herself and lounged forward, seizing him by the shoulders and shoving him down to the floor, greeting him with a series of blows that mercilessly battered him, leaving him screaming and clawing at her face helplessly.

Nobody messes with her sisters. NOBODY. And this is what he does to them when they are trying to help out the little bastard? Oh hell no. All of her angry thoughts were pushing her to punch harder and kick harder.

"You son of a-!" Eva screamed, pummeling him to the ground. She raised her fists and swung vigorously into Eli's face, causing hideous bruises to swell all around him.

"You go girl!" Elaine cheered on, pumping her fists in the air, while Elise squealed with happiness.

Eli seized her arms and hurled her to the ground, lounging at her. He pinned her arms down, and Eva found herself staring up into a pair of fierce gleaming red eyes. She jabbed her foot into his stomach and used her eyes to shoot lasers at him. He yelped and was thrown to the other end of the house, causing the structure to tremble a bit.

"How dare you hurt my sisters?!" Eva yelled furiously. "They haven't done anything wrong to you! They've been nothing but helpful, and this is how you repay them?! What, you don't have a soul or anything?!"

She was quivering uncontrollably, her hair was a slight tattered mess, and a crimson shade of red lingered in her face. She was inhaling sharply, and he fists were so clenched tight, Elaine and Elise could see the white spots of her knuckles.

Neither of the girls had never seen their sister THIS pissed off. Eva was usually the more composed and collected one out of the trio. But when mud was thrown at the dignities of her sisters, she can easily be as violent and reckless as Elaine.

"L-look, I don't trust you girls, ok?! I don't know what you're gonna do to me!" Eli protested angrily, wiping the blood from his nose. His legs wobbled like wheat plants trembling in a brisk wind, and he used the couch to propel himself in the air.

"Why?!" Elise screamed in a high pitched voice.

"Why don't you trust us, huh?" Elaine hissed angrily, cracking up her knuckles with a scowl. "I wouldn't mind using you as a good punching bag you know." A devious smirk played on the corners of her lips.

She chuckled when she stole a punch out of Eli's face, causing him to protest in anger.

"You're just a bunch of sissies wanting to beat me up, that's why you came here! I know it! Dr. Carl told me you sissies were really messed up towards him!" Eli argued, frantically wringing his arms in the air. "You guys were cruel enough to ignore him when he was being nice to you!"

"How do you know that?" Eva demanded, raising a skeptical brow.

"Because… he told me!" The redhead girl rolled her eyes. If he is supposedly the most intelligent out of the brat pack, then she can only imagine the other brothers' mind capacities...

"But there is subtle evidence to prove your point, so therefore, your statements are invalid," Eva pointed out, feeling a boundless satisfaction control the smile that was beginning to form.

Elli growled in frustration. Eva just loved pissing people off by revealing their own ignorance to them.

"We were never mean people to begin with!" Elise whined angrily. "Dr. Carl is nothing but a dirty scheming liar! You know NOTHING about what happened!"

"Yeah man, you're just being a biased asshole. Just get out of here or we'll do that for you," Elaine warned, and with that, Eli took off through the broken window, disappearing into the night.

The girls sighed with relief, as they collapsed on the couch near them.

Eva observed the fading silhouette in the night sky vanish into the menacing darkness, leaving behind the lonely wind howling outside, causing the trees to rattle a bit. A brisk chill swept through the broken glass window, and the house was enchanted into a bitter cold spell.

"Who does he think he is anyway?" Eva began.

"We tried to help him, and he goes off on us like a madman!" Elaine cried, ripping a pillow into shreds, causing the cotton to fly about and scatter throughout the floor. She slammed the broken remains down on the floor, leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest angrily, exhaling sharply.

Elise sighed and rubbed her sore arm slowly, her eyes traveling to the floor.

"Ugh, we should have left him dying," Eva grumbled bitterly. "Well, let's go to bed- and in the meantime, we can try and fix the broken window. It's kind of cold in here."

"I like the cold though," Elise said quietly with a tiny timid smile.

"We know, blondie," Elaine giggled, teasingly thumping her in the head. "And when it snows, we could go sledding again- that is, until Mrs. Mercury comes back." A frown appeared on her face, and she let out an exasperated sigh, as she trotted up the stairs, head bowed down and all.

The other two girls watched with dismay as the black haired sister disappeared in the darkness of the second hallway, listening to the creaking of a door opening and the slam of a closed door. Silence.

Eva patted back the stray hair strands poking out from her ponytail, and she took out the pin, causing her slightly wavy hair to unwind and cascade down her shoulders like fiery flames.

Elise followed after Elaine shortly after, and Eva finally left. She showered, brushed her teeth, combed through her hair and climbed in bed, unable to keep her eyes open, even if it was dark.

Eva shuffled to the left, sighing softly to herself, and she found herself staring into a pair of blue eyes that only belonged to a certain bubbly blonde.

"Hey Eva… what did you and Dan talk about?" Elise asked curiously.

She gathered up her stuffed animals to form some sort of safety barrier around her, as if the shadows of the night would come alive after dark and haunt her.

"Well, about random stuff of course," Eva laughed softly, running her fingers through her hair. "Why?"

"How do you do it… talk to guys…?" Elise whispered, her voice reduced to a tiny hush. "I wish I was as outgoing as you." Eva frowned at Elise's words.

"She's the super model, duhh," Elaine from the other side of the bed said in a groggy off-key voice, and the two sisters exchanged an amused glance and burst out laughing. "I'm the ultimate food lover and I am addicted to the internet."

"You're funny, Elaine," Eva chuckled, peering over at her quirky sister, who flashed her a playful childish half smile.

"Elaine stop that's me," Elise giggled, throwing one of her stuffed animals at Elaine. Elaine rose from her bed and caught it, and began spazzing out on it for no reason, causing Elise to almost literally choke in laughter. Eva laughed along, and she eventually took the stuffed animal and tossed it to Elise.

"Well… I don't know anymore, but I'm so awkward around guys," The blonde sister giggled, wrapping her arms fervently around herself, while burying her face into her pillows. "I would probably make out with the wall."

"Hey don't leave me out of that!" Elaine jumped in, and the trio laughed, until the silence kicked in.

Eva didn't get it at all.

Eva wasn't all that when it came to guys, but Elise and Elaine agreed that she was the more outgoing one. Sure, she can be a bit of a loudmouth when she needs to, but it's not like she's going around and flirtatiously luring every guy into her. She didn't exactly have the charms and wits to do so.

She was a bit on the awkward side too. But the problem with Elaine and Elise is… hm, what is their problem? Perhaps they were insecure about a particular subject they didn't dare discuss, fearing that their words would cause a negative feedback?

It was specifically Elise that Eva was more concerned about. Elaine can handle hersel on her own, but Elise? Not so much...

Maybe she could help Elise out. After all, Elise was a bit on the timid side, although there are times when she can be insanely outgoing and crazy, like Elaine.

"Elise and Elaine, can I ask you guys something?" Eva finally managed to question, sitting upright.

"Yeah?" The other sisters asked in unison.

"Why do you guys think I'm Ms. Perfect? I'm not," Eva wondered, sporting a little laugh.

"Well… I don't know, to be honest. I guess maybe it's because you have a lot of friends," Elaine answered casually, merely shrugging her shoulders. "I'm just a potato with a weird food obsession."

"You're a KAWAII potato," Elise giggled, throwing a pillow at her again. "I'm the real potato."

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" Elaine challenged, crossing her arms with a daring grin. Elise grinned, giving her the "Oh I got this" face.

"Well, Evan seems to have a HUGE crush on you, and all of the guys in school are CRAZY about you!" Elise explained with a smug smirk, lifting her chin a bit upwards. "Ha!"

"But guys like you too!" Elaine whined. "And besides, I look like a massive trash can!"

"That's me!" the blonde girl complained with a pouted lip.

"Ladies, we are all perfect the way we are. Now we better sleep before we all wake up like grumpy old trolls," Eva suggested, and the sisters laughed and snuggled back to their pillows, closing their eyes.

Eva sighed softly to herself, and released all of the negative energy that collected in the back of her mind throughout the day.

 **What do you think of Elise's insecurity? Relatable? Nah? Let me know how this chapter went! Don't forget to favorite and follow!**


	10. Chapter 10 The Visitor (Elise X Ezra)

**Hints of Eliza X Ezra in this chapter! Be prepared for some feels too! :)**

Elise woke up to the sound of slight shuffling from outside, and she bounced out of bed eagerly, peering through her glass windows. She searched through the menacing endless abyss of darkness that stretched before her. There wasn't a single tree in sight, and a lonely wind howled in melancholy.

She tiptoed out of the house and put on her shoes. The shuffling was growing louder, and she heard a soft whimper. Was someone out there?

With her heart racing, she sped down the stairs, leaving a streak of blue laser trailing behind her like neon ribbons, and she propelled herself in the air and into the treehouse. She found nobody so far.

She heard a soft sniff, and her heart almost flew to her throat.

"Who's there?" she whispered worriedly, holding out her fists just in case. It can't be Eva and Elaine, because both of them were fast asleep. Could it be an animal? Perhaps it was a real bird? Wait birds don't whimper like that…

"Hello?" Elise called out again, a bit softer.

She saw a pair of legs peeking out from behind the cabinets, and she gasped. She inched back, her trembling hands clutching on to her chest. Her heart thumped rapidly, and she slowly approached, her breaths becoming shuddered and unstable. She scooted a bit forward, and noticed that the pair of legs looked a bit masculine… like a guy! What's a guy doing here?!

"Hey!" Elise cried, and the boy yelped in surprise, the book in his hands flinging in the air. He scrambled out of the shadows, but the book fell on his face and he fell flat on the floor. His sapphire blue eyes were too familiar, and there was only one person with that kind of messy blonde hair.

"Ezra? What the heck are you doing in my treehouse?" Elise demanded frantically.

"N-no, I'm sorry!" Ezra stammered, shielding his face meekly with his arms. "I-I was just reading!"

"What are you doing in my treehouse?" Elise questioned again, planting her hands on her hips. "Get out or I'll scream for Eva and Elaine!"

"N-no, it isn't what it looks like!" Ezra pleaded, crawling towards her. His foot slipped away from the surface of the shiny wooden surface and he stumbled forward and fell again. "I just needed a place to stay… m-my brothers kicked me out!"

Elise's face softened a bit, and her heart was enthralled by an overwhelming stab of sympathy. Sure, he was the bad guy in this situation, but why would his brothers kick him out? Just in case, she still held her fists out.

"Why would they kick you out?" Elise asked suspiciously, scratching her chin after uncurling her fingers from a clenched fist.

"Well… I was acting like a moron again," Ezra explained quietly, fiddling with his fingers and biting his bottom lip nervously. "And they told me to sleep outside."

"Really…?" Elise asked softly. Ezra nodded wordlessly, and sighed, closing his eyes.

"So I've been here all night… I-I like your books, are these yours?" Ezra questioned, a cautious look darting across his face, as he reached for one of the books on the floor. His eyes never pulled away from Elise's face, as if worried she would hurt him.

Well for now, Elise is going to let this slip, but if he does do harm to her little sanctuary or her sisters, he was going to have to eat cockroaches forever…. Elise was terrible at planning out sinister punishments, but it was still gross, right?

Maybe she could ask Elaine for ideas on that one. She once threw a boy in a trashcan because he was bullying her… and she made him eat the trash in it. Of course she got detention for a whole week. And this only happened during the sixth grade...

"Yeah… why?" Elise wondered, pouting her lip and raising a thin brow. Ezra managed an awkward laugh and his gaze swept to the floor, as his hand tousled his own hair.

"I kind of… like them," he commented, his eyes shifting back to Elise. Elise smiled to this.

"You mean you like fairytales too?" Elise asked, a hint of hope gleaming in her big bright eyes.

It felt so weird to be talking to a villain about fairytales.

"Yeah… I like this book," Ezra said. "Look here." He picked up the red book that was discarded on the floor next to him, and he held it up. Elise's eyes lit up. Her heart swelled. Wow… she wasn't the only one.

"I like that book too!" Elise pointed out, unable to hide her smile now.

Ezra smiled to himself and opened up one of the pages.

Elise swallowed hard, and dared to sit down next to him and peer over his right shoulder. Her heart was pounding inside her, as if it was going to explode any minute. It felt so weird to have someone she despises sitting next to her… however, she was beginning to get used to him already.

"Look at this story- it's about a guy who ventured out into the unknown and saved his brothers from the clutches of an evil hag," Ezra explained, pointing to the chapter. Elise nodded casually, and the two sat there in complete silence, reading at their own pace.

As Elise progressed through the story, she found her heart lurching out unhappily to discover that the protagonist of the story was a bit of the underdog among his two other brothers. Elise felt her smile fade away, and she sank a bit lower.

In a way… she could put the puzzle pieces of her life together, and it would match the story of the boy's life. Elise always felt so...isolated and different at times. She was always dubbed as the stereotypical dumb blonde who can't do anything. She would get occasional sneers from her classmates at certain times.

Unlike Elaine, who was the popular, outgoing and athletic girl in the trio, Elise would be on the bleachers, timidly shrinking in the corner and munching on popcorn while Eva would cheer at the top of her lungs for Elaine.

Eva, on the other hand, was the cute, nerdy girl of the group that everyone adored. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind and once her mind is set on a goal, she will do anything to achieve it. And of course, she can be a bit of a loudmouth.

Elise just can't feel that vibe for her to come out of her shell. It was like her safety sphere, her sanctuary, to just do what she feels most comfortable in. It would feel weird talking to new people, and she often stuttered and looked away from people. Is that… bad?

"Wow… I can relate to the guy so much. My brothers always make fun of me. It's like I'm INVISIBLE to them," Ezra spoke up, glancing over at Elise.

Ezra was feeling isolated too? That was a shocker.

"Well, I don't feel invisible from my sisters…. but I get the feeling that I'm too… different," Elise added on.

"Really? That's crazy. I was always considered as the dumb one." The two shared a brief laugh and their smiles and light-hearted humor faded, and it was time to rotate their attention back to reality- the flaws that exist within them.

So it looks like the two really do have something in common after all, and aren't just opponents to each other. Elise smiled in realization, and she felt a new friendship blossom…

"Well I'm a dummy too!" Elise giggled. "They think that because of my hair color. But I don't think it's true…"

"Me neither. Eh, I guess that's what brothers do. Hey Elise… can I ask you something?" Ezra questioned, and Elise glanced up from the floor, and realized that his eyes had a pleading look to them, as if begging to be heard.

Before Ezra opened his mouth, his phone buzzed and he exhaled impatiently.

"Ugh, it's Eli," he grumbled, answering it. "Hello?"

"Hey bro, where are you? Come back inside," Eli's slightly muted voice blared out from the speakers. "You can't stay out there forever."

"I thought you wanted me to sleep outside," Ezra grumbled bitterly, rolling his eyes.

"No you idiot, we said STAY outside. Now come on before Dr. Carl comes in and kicks our butts for not being in bed."

"Ok fine!" Ezra sighed angrily and hung up. "Well…. I gotta go."

"Back home?" Elise asked, pouting her lip.

"Sadly."

"Well… I guess I'll see you then." Ezra managed a slow wave, and he flew out of sight, leaving behind a trail of blue laser which was his legacy… the evidence to show that he was here…. and Elise found a new reading buddy. She smiled to herself. Finally…. just finally…. she doesn't have have to endure the loneliness that she sometimes feels when she's in here.

Her only real friends were her sisters and Daniel, but Daniel was a bit closer to Eva, so he didn't exactly count. But she felt proud of herself regardless. Smiling, she flew back to bed, and fell back to sleep, with happy thoughts dancing around her mind.

 **Ooh I think I smell a bit of a romance between the two blondies! Do you guys think they will become a couple? Yes? No? Maybe? Don't be shy- comments and questions are more than welcome :3**


End file.
